After Yesterday
by light kailan
Summary: Ada satu masa dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo yang sangat kelam, penyebabnya adalah Kim Jongin. Sepuluh tahun setelahnya, Kyungsoo sudah berbeda. Sialnya, dia bertemu kembali dengan Jongin, dimana dia harus menjadi perawat dan Jongin sebagai pasien. [!] BXB, Kaisoo fanfiction.
1. Prologue

_Ada satu masa dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo yang sangat kelam, penyebabnya adalah Kim Jongin. Sepuluh tahun setelahnya, Kyungsoo sudah berbeda. Sialnya, dia bertemu kembali dengan Jongin, dimana dia harus menjadi perawat dan Jongin sebagai pasien. [!] BXB, Kaisoo fanfiction._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Angst, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Boy x Boy

Rated M for Mature Contents and Bad Language

For Adult Only! I warn you!

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

 **AFTER YESTERDAY**

 **-Prologue-**

By: Light Kailan

* * *

 _Ada satu masa, yang mustahil untuk dia lupakan._

Masa yang sangat hitam yang jika dia ingat maka air matanya akan menggenang. Sudah banyak cara dia lakukan untuk melupakan masa itu, tapi percuma saja. Semakin dia mencoba untuk melupakan, maka semakin dia terjebak dalam kenangan pahit. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja, menyimpan memori itu di paling sudut ingatannya; dia akan memaafkannya. Tapi memaafkan tidak akan semudah itu.

Waktu terus berlalu dan Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lain. Kenangan itu sudah tertinggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kini dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda 25 tahun yang lebih dewasa dan pekerja keras. Bagaimana tidak, keadaan memaksanya tumbuh mandiri karena semua orang satu-persatu meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang tersisa, dia kini benar-benar sendiri.

Di usianya yang ke-tujuh belas, dimana seharusnya dia bersenang-senang, Ayah yang sangat dicintainya meninggal dunia. Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja mengingat dia masih mempunyai ibu dan seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat baik. Tapi tiga tahun setelahnya, ibunya menyusul; ikut meninggal dunia. Kyungsoo yakin, ibunya meninggal karena terlalu merindukan ayahnya.

Sepeninggal ibunya, sekali lagi kyungsoo meyakinkan, dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia masih memiliki kakak. Tapi nyatanya, ketika Kyungsoo semester tiga di jurusan keperawatan, kakaknya meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo menerka hidupnya akan lebih baik begitu sang kakak menikah. Kenyataannya dia salah. Setelah menikah, kakaknya beserta suami pergi ke luar negeri lalu hilang tanpa kabar. Sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu; dimanakah letak 'luar negeri' tersebut.

Ketika itu dia kebingungan. Dia benar-benar miskin dan hancur lebur. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidup sendiri. Lalu dengan sangat terpaksa, dia melepaskan kuliahnya. Nyaris dia menjual dirinya hanya untuk makan sehari-hari jika saja orang itu tidak datang. Suho, kakak tingkatnya, menawari dia untuk menjadi seorang perawat pribadi.

Kyungsoo menerimanya, dia menjadi perawat pribadi tetangga Suho; seorang jompo. Pekerjaannya sederhana, namun butuh kesabaran ekstra. Kyungsoo harus menyuapi, memandikan, membantunya buang air, mengganti pakaian, mengajak jalan-jalan ,dan mengajak bicara―nyaris sama seperti _baby sitter_. Namun yang dia asuh bukanlah bayi, melainkan seorang jompo. Selama dua tahun penuh Kyungsoo menjadi perawat dan berakhir ketika Kakek yang dia rawat meninggal dunia.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat terpukul, dia sudah menyukai Kakek itu dan menganggapnya kakeknya sendiri. Meski terkadang pikun dan menyebalkan, kakek itu selalu berhasil membuat dia merasa dibutuhkan dan disayang. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi kembali merasakan hidup sebatang kara.

Sebuah kabar datang setelah itu, Kakak perempuan yang meninggalkannya datang kembali. Dia kembali pada Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Perempuan itu sudah dicerai suaminya, kemudian datang membawa hutang puluhan juta won. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, tapi apa dayanya. Kakaknya adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Sehingga Kyungsoo-pun mau tidak mau terlibat hutang kakaknya.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan uang lebih dari sekedar untuk makan sehari-harinya. Dia dan kakaknya hidup dikejar-kejar rentenir. Nyaris tiap minggu pintu rumahnya yang reyot itu digedor. Tapi, pada akhirnya kakaknya lelah dan menghilang kembali, mewariskan hutang-hutang itu padanya.

Lalu untungnya malaikat itu―Suho―datang kembali membawa sebuah pekerjaan yang sama. Kyungsoo diminta menjadi perawat, tapi kali ini bukan jompo, melainkan pasien dewasa, penderita _psychoneurosis_. Kali ini gaji yang ditawarkan sangat menggiurkan.

Kyungsoo menerima begitu saja tanpa mengetahui profil pasiennya. Dia menjadi terkejut bukan main ketika dia tahu, pasiennya adalah Kim Jongin; seseorang yang mencetak masa kelam pada hidupnya―sebuah masa yang sampai saat ini dia belum bisa _move on_ ―

Dia bingung dan dia sangat tertekan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi perawat orang yang sangat dibencinya. Bisa-bisa dia malah membunuh Kim Jongin. Namun, dia bisa apa, hutang puluhan juta won dan teror dari rentenir lebih membuatnya takut.

Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya. Lagi pula Kim Jongin yang dirawat sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kim Jongin yang dulu. Sekarang Jongin menderita kelainan mental, dia lumpuh dan tergolek di kursi roda dalam tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo hanya perlu menyuapi, memandikan, membantunya buang air, mengganti pakaian, mengajak jalan-jalan ,dan mengajaknya bicara.

Tunggu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo mual.

* * *

 _-Prologue End-_

 **Author's Note:**

Hai, aku membawa cerita baru. Cerita ini bakalan _angsty_ dan _chessy romance_. Kkkk

Supaya aku gak lupa dengan cerita ini, aku bikin prolog-nya dulu.

Next or End? Apa pendapat kalian?


	2. Chapter 1: THREE BEARS

_**Previously:**_

 _Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya. Lagi pula Kim Jongin yang dirawat sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kim Jongin yang dulu. Sekarang Jongin menderita kelainan mental, dia lumpuh dan tergolek di kursi roda dalam tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo hanya perlu_ _menyuapi, memandikan, membantunya buang air, mengganti pakaian, mengajak jalan-jalan, dan mengajaknya bicara._

 _Tunggu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo mual._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Angst, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Boy x Boy

Rated M for Mature Contents and Bad Language

For Adult Only! I warn you!

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

 **AFTER YESTERDAY**

 **-Chapter 01: THREE BEARS-**

By: Light Kailan

* * *

" _Kom sema-ri-ga... Han chi-be-yi-so... Appa gom... Amma gom... Ae-gi-gom... Appa gommun tung-tung-hae... omma gom_ _―_ "

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Kyungsoo terkesiap dan memasang wajah mengerikan. Dia menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ada jeda sekitar tiga detik baru dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel dan membiarkan aplikasi piano yang sejak tadi dia mainkan tetap terbuka dan terbengkalai di atas meja. Lalu ia bergerak dengan langkah sepelan mungkin menuju pintu. Kemudian dia mengintip pada lubang di tengah pintu kayunya; memastikan siapa sosok di balik pintu itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengetok pintu tersebut bukanlah orang yang dihindarinya. Dia tersenyum sembari membuka gerendel pintu beserta gembok-gemboknya.

"Sangat sangat _safety_ ," ujar orang itu sambil berdecak. Kyungsoo mempersilakannya masuk dan duduk di sofa empuk milik Kyungsoo.

"Ini tentang hidup dan mati, Suho- _hyung_. Betapa mengerikannya mereka. Beladiri saja tidak cukup. Kau tahu kan, mereka memakai senjata," Kyungsoo bergidik sendiri ketika mengingat orang-orang yang dimaksud.

"Haha, tapi kurasa mereka akan luluh begitu mendengar kau menyanyi _Gom Se Mari_ ," godanya. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah menahan malu.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya, terdengar sampai jarak lima meter dari pintu depan rumahmu."

"Astaga," Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. "Kalau saja benar dengan menyanyi di depan mereka bisa membayar semua hutang-hutang _Noona_ , maka aku rela menyanyi di depan mereka seumur hidupku, _Hyung_ " lanjutnya. Suho mengerutkan dahinya. Dia bisa membaca ekspresi Kyungsoo dan tahu benar jika apa yang dikatakannya tidak main-main.

Setelah hening sejenak, Suho mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum obrolan mereka menjadi menyedihkan. Suho ingat tujuan awalnya ke rumah Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sudah membereskan kopermu, Kyung?" tanyanya.

"Ah iya. Kau bisa melihat dua buah koper disana," Kyungsoo menunjuk sudut ruangannya di dekat jendela.

"Sebentar. Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Apa kau yakin dengan pekerjaan kali ini?" Suho menatap serius ke dalam mata Kyungsoo dan mencari keraguan disana, tapi dia tak menemukannya.

"Ya. _No doubt_. aku sangat amat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, _Hyung_. Aku membutuhkan uang secepat mungkin. Aku bisa mati ketakutan jika tidak membayarkan uang pada lintah darat itu dalam waktu dekat."

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Bukankah kau menolak pasien ini sebulan yang lalu karena kau mengenalnya dan membencinya karena kalian punya masa lalu yang buruk?"

Suho sebenarnya tidak tahu banyak tentang sebenci apa Kyungsoo dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Sebab, sejauh dia mengenal Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah membenci sesuatu. Baginya, Kyungsoo terlalu baik dan naif.

Kyungsoo termenung. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tertekannya. Suho melihat perubahan raut muka itu dan menatap kasihan.

"Kau tahu, Kyung. Aku bisa meminjamkanmu uang dan kau tidak per―" Suho belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Kyungsoo langsung menyela. "Aku tidak mau berhutang lagi, _Hyung_. Kau terlalu sering membantuku dan aku tidak tahu aku bisa membalasnya atau tidak."

"Keras kepala," gumam Suho. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya hingga Suho menyerah.

"Kau sudah membaca baik-baik profil pasien baru ini―maksudku Kim Jongin ini?" tanya Suho memastikan.

"Aku sudah membaca semua email yang kau kirim."

"Apa kau sudah paham mengenai _neurosis_?"

"Ya. Kurang lebih. Aku sudah membaca beberapa artikel mengenai itu."

Suho menegakkan cara duduknya dan kembali serius, "Kau harus tahu mengapa aku menghentikan penelitian dengannya, Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar payah. Kasusnya berat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Kim Jongin bisa lumpuh dan bisu seperti itu. Kebanyakan pasien _neurosis_ tetap bisa melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari. Tapi, dia berbeda."

Benar yang Suho katakan. Sebelum ini, Kim Jongin adalah objek penelitian untuk _thesis_ Suho. Tapi karena Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak menampakkan reaksi dan sangat sulit sekali di teliti, maka Suho menyerah dan berusaha mencari objek dengan gangguan mental yang lain.

Namun, setelah dia menghentikan penelitian itu, keluarga Kim Jongin malah meminta Suho menjadi perawat pribadi Jongin. Dan Suho menolaknya karena dia merasa harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dia melemparkan pekerjaan itu kepada Kyungsoo yang notabene seorang pengangguran dan lebih berpengalaman merawat orang.

"Semakin dia tidak bisa berkutik, itu semakin baik," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ini tidak seperti Lee- _Harabeoji_ , Kyung. Kau akan merasa bosan." Suho tidak tahu saja, bahwa jika Jongin tidak benar-benar lumpuh, maka Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menerima pekerjaan ini.

"Ya _, I get it_ , Suho- _Hyung_ ," Kyungsoo rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sebelum dia berubah pikiran. Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu langsung dengan Kim Jongin sialan itu untuk memastikan perkataan Suho.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya."

Suho mengangkat koper-koper itu dan meletakkannya di bagasi mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sesekali Suho memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo tak akan gelisah, kali ini berbeda. Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri dengan cemas. Entah apa yang dicemaskannya.

"Yak, kita sudah sampai," kata Suho. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah mansion mewah dengan pagar yang cukup tinggi. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai dalam. Aku sudah ditunggu Profesor untuk bimbingan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Suho. Dia membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ya. Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa."

"Di dalam kau akan berbicara dengan Kim Taeyon. Dia yang meminta pekerjaan ini untuk adiknya."

Kyungsoo masuk ke halaman rumah itu setelah orang berseragam hitam-hitam membukakan pintu gerbang dengan ukiran floral. Kyungsoo sempat tercengang karena di depannya terhampar taman yang sangat indah. Kalau begini caranya, Kyungsoo bisa betah tinggal disini hanya dengan memperhatikan tanaman dengan bunga-bunga cantik berwarna-warni setiap hari.

"Apa kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?" seorang wanita cantik berambut _blonde_ keluar menyambutnya. Wanita itu memperhatikan dua koper usang milik Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Saya Do Kyungsoo yang akan merawat Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Kim Taeyon, _Noona_ -nya Jongin. Silakan masuk, Kyungsoo. Kita akan berbicara sebentar di dalam."

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Taeyon untuk memasuki area rumah. dalam hati, Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum dengan kekayaan keluarga Kim. Ruang tamunya bernuansa klasik dengan _chandelier_ tergantung pada _plafond_ yang tinggi. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir sepatunya terlalu jelek untuk menjejakkan kaki pada lantai granit yang mahal.

"Silakan duduk."

"Ah, iya," Kyungsoo duduk pada sofa berwarna putih di hadapan Taeyon. Dia terkejut betapa empuk dan nyaman sofa yang didudukinya.

"Begini, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Apa kau sudah membaca profil Adikku?" Taeyon meletakkan sebuah bendel kertas tipis di atas meja.

"Ya, aku sudah membaca semuanya."

"Ini adalah laporan hasil pemeriksaan Kim Jongin yang terakhir. Aku harap kau membacanya dengan teliti. Kau tahu, Jongin mengalami histeria. Dia sering berteriak pada malam hari," Taeyon memeluk lengannya sendiri sembari bergidik.

"Histeria? Aku baru mendengarnya. Suho tidak pernah membicarakan itu," dalam hati Kyungsoo mengumpat. Bisa-bisanya Suho melewatkan hal sepenting itu.

"Iya dan dia mengidap _achluophobia_ ―phobia ruang gelap. Kata Psikiater, itu adalah alasan dia sering histeris."

Kyungsoo membolak-balikkan halaman pada bendel kertas itu dan benar saja, dia menemukan penjelasan rinci tentang penyakit Jongin.

"Apa yang menyebabkan Jongin seperti ini? Maksudku, a-aku pernah satu sekolahan dengannya dulu. Dulu dia tidak seperti ini. Dan rasanya sangat mustahil dia bisa menjadi seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Apa kau salah satu **teman** Jongin?" Taeyon malah berteriak kesenangan. Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir, bagaimana caranya berbohong.

"Tidak, ah, maksudku, I-iya. Aku tahu Jongin tapi tidak begitu dekat dengannya," kalimat Kyungsoo terbata, membuat ia merutukki dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, kalau boleh tahu. Apa yang menyebabkan Jongin seperti ini?" Kyungsoo kembali menanyakan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Taeyon.

"Hm, itu. Aku lama berada di New York dan begitu aku kembali ke Seoul, keadaan Jongin sudah seperti ini. Jadi, jika kau bertanya seperti itu, aku pun _shock_ karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah ada orang yang bisa merawat Jongin karena aku harus kembali ke New York. Aku tidak terlalu berharap lagi tentang kesembuhannya karena Jongin sudah seperti ini selama dua tahun. "

 _Dua tahun?!_

Kyungsoo melihat wajah Taeyon yang sangat menyedihkan, "Dan kau sekarang sudah menemukan orang yang bisa merawat adikmu," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia tidak paham mengapa dia bisa sebaik itu untuk menenangkan hati orang lain. Padahal seharusnya dirinya juga butuh dihibur. Karena, sungguh, merawat orang yang kau benci itu adalah salah satu bentuk nasib buruk.

"Ya, aku berharap banyak padamu, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ," Taeyon lirih kepadanya kemudian berubah serius kembali. "Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu sebelum aku pergi," Taeyon mendekatkan tubuhnya seraya memelankan suaranya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut.

"Kau jangan mempercayai siapapun di rumah ini," kata Taeyon, sedangkan Kyungsoo tertegun. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang disini. Terkadang aku merasa ada yang janggal. Seperti ada yang sengaja mencelakakan Jongin. Kau tahu kan perasaan seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, hanya saja dia tetap mengangguk seolah paham dengan yang Taeyon alami.

" _Well_ , kau akan mulai kerja hari ini. Aku sudah mengirim uang muka sebanyak sepuluh juta won ke rekeningmu. Seperti perjanjian kita, kau akan bekerja disini selama setahun."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo sedikit menyeringai ketika dia mendengar kata 'sepuluh juta won'. Dia bisa terbebas dari lintah darat itu, setidaknya untuk bulan ini.

"Oh, astaga! Ini sudah pukul dua. Aku harus ke bandara secepatnya," Taeyon terlihat gelagapan. Dia memperhatikan jam tangannya dengan seksama.

"Apa kau harus pergi secepat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku minta maaf Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku tidak bisa memperkenalkanmu kepada orang-orang di rumah satu persatu. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu kepada kepala pelayan agar menemanimu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa mengandalkannya,"

"Tidak masalah, Taeyon- _ssi_."

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat. Ingat yang aku katakan Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Aku mengandalkanmu."

Setelah Kyungsoo mendengar suara mobil Taeyon yang menjauh, barulah dia sadar sedang dimana dia saat ini. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, dia benar-benar disini. Di rumah orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh. Kyungsoo memahami satu hal. Pantas saja Jongin orang yang sombong. Dia bahkan makan menggunakan sendok emas.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" Seseorang dengan tuksedo hitam mengagetkannya yang sedang melamun, "saya kepala pelayan disini, mari saya antar ke ruangan Tuan Muda Kim," lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati saat dirinya mendengar kata 'Tuan Muda Kim'. Dia berpikir keras apakah dia harus memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan seperti itu? Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Nasibnya sangat sial.

"Nama saya Kim Minseok. Jika Kyungsoo- _ssi_ membutuhkan apapun, Anda bisa memanggil saya." Mereka berjalan melewati tangga melingkar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Kyungsoo mengikuti kepala pelayan itu dari belakang.

"Baiklah. Dan tidak perlu bicara formal denganku. Panggil saja Kyungsoo."

"Ah iya, Kyungsoo. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Minseok," Minseok tersenyum ramah. Dia tidak sekaku yang Kyungsoo kira.

"Ini kamar Tuan Muda," mereka menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar. Kyungsoo memperhatikan seksama pintu itu. Saking gugupnya, dia nyaris lupa cara bernafas. Bagaimana jika Taeyon memberikan informasi yang salah? Bagaimana jika Jongin tidak selumpuh itu? Atau bagaimana jika Jongin mengenalinya?

Ruangan itu sangat terang. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya ketika kacamatanya tak bisa membiaskan cahaya dengan benar. Ada sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ di tengah ruangan dengan warna gading. Suasananya sangat klasik ditambah dengan _furniture_ yang terbuat dari kayu oak, yaitu pada _wardrobe_ dan meja kerja di sudut ruangan. Saat Kyungsoo mendekat ke tengah ruangan, dia bisa melihat jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Angin berhembus pelan, namun bisa menerbangkan juntaian tirai secara dramatis. Jongin duduk terdiam menghadap jendela yang terbuka itu.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ada perasaan nyeri yang tak tertahankan ketika dia melihat punggung dan surai berwarna perak itu. Jongin diam di dudukan kursi rodanya, dia membelakangi Kyungsoo, dia tak bereaksi sama sekali dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Tuan Muda Kim, Saya membawa perawat baru Anda," Minseok berjalan ke arah Jongin dan mendorong kursi roda itu kearah Kyunsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar kalimat Minseok. Mengapa Minseok mengajak Jongin bicara? Bukannya Jongin gila? Dan bukankah orang gila tidak bisa diajak bicara?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, Minseok membuka suara, "Saya selalu mengajak bicara Tuan Muda Kim. Mungkin suatu hari dia bisa menjawab kalimat saya. Anda juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, nyaris seperti ringisan. Dia menatap gestur Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat membolakan matanya, namun dia bisa mengendalikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Jongin menatapnya, tapi seperti tak menatapnya. Begitu jongin ada di hadapannya, Kyungsoo merasa orang di depannya bukanlah Kim Jongin yang diketahuinya. Sangat-sangat berbeda. Dulu surai Jongin hitam pekat, saking pekatnya sampai kebiru-biruan. Sedangkan sekarang surai itu memudar menjadi warna abu-abu. Ketika matahari menyinari surainya itu, akan ada sedikit kilau perak pada rambutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada rambutnya? Jangan bilang jika dia terkena _Marie Antoinnette Syndrom_?" Kyungsoo bergumam dan gumaman itu di dengar Minseok.

"Bisa jadi. Rambutnya memutih sejak sebulan yang lalu. Mungkin juga pengaruh obat."

"Obat?"

"Iya. Aku rasa Nyonya Taeyon sudah menjelaskan padamu tentang Tuan Muda Kim yang sering histeris. Dokter memberi banyak obat anti depresan. Aku tidak tahu banyak."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tapi ngomong-ngomong mengapa kamar ini terang sekali? Mengapa lampu tetap dihidupkan padahal ini siang? Lagipula jendela terbuka lebar." Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang membuatnya heran sejak tadi.

"Tuan Muda sangat membenci gelap. Dia pernah mengamuk saat aku mematikan lampunya meski saat itu siang hari." Minseok menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Maksudmu _achluophobia?"_

"Ya. Dan itu sangat parah."

Kyungsoo tidak membalas apa-apa. Kemudian Minseok teringat sesuatu dan mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah ruangan yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar Jongin. Ruangan itu tidak besar, hanya berukuran 3x3 meter dan ada sebuah ranjang _single size_ di tengahnya.

"Ini dulu adalah ruangan kerja Tuan Muda, tetapi kami mengubahnya untuk kamarmu. Jadi kau bisa selalu mengawasi dia."

Kamar itu sangat bagus bagi Kyungsoo. Ranjangnya bersih dan dia bisa memiliki meja kerjanya sendiri serta televisi _flat_. Ada jendela kecil dengan bingkai yang indah di bagian utara ruangan. Kyungsoo bernafas lega karena kamar ini lebih baik dari kamarnya dulu ketika dia merawat Lee- _harabeoji_. Dulu dia tinggal di kamar kecil dengan hanya sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana dengan ruangan ini? Apa kau suka?" Minseok menanti jawaban Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Apa kau yang mendekornya, Minseok?"

"Betul sekali. Kalau kau merasa kurang aku bisa mengubahnya. Apa menurutmu televisi itu kurang lebar?"

"Ti-tidak, Minseok. Ini sudah cukup."

"Ah, baiklah."

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengagumi kamarnya. Dia bisa betah tinggal disini. Pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku akan menjelaskan kembali pekerjaanmu," Minseok duduk di kursi meja kerja yang akan menjadi milik Kyungsoo selama setahun. Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menyimak. Sesekali Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang ditinggal di ruangan sebelah.

"Tuan Muda sangat susah untuk makan. Dulu kami selalu menginfusnya karena kami terkadang kesulitan hanya untuk membuatnya menelan makanannya. Dia selalu muntah dan jangan heran jika dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Dengan adanya dirimu yang sudah berpengalaman, aku sangat berharap dia bisa menelan makanan yang bergizi yang sudah kami siapkan padanya tiga kali sehari. Begitu dia selesai makan, kau harus memberinya obat rutin. Sampai sini apakah kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Sehari dua kali kau harus membantunya membersihkan diri dan menggantikan pakaiannya dengan pakaian bersih. Kau juga harus membantunya buang air dan membersihkannya. Aku rasa dengan itu kau tidak akan kesulitan karena kami telah membayarmu mahal."

Kyungsoo menenggak ludahnya kasar. Dia tahu benar seperti apa pekerjaan itu dan membayangkan siapa pasiennya, membuat Kyungsoo sakit kepala.

"Tuan Muda juga butuh udara segar. Ajak dia jalan-jalan setidaknya dua hari sekali. Dan seperti yang aku sampaikan tadi, ajak Tuan muda bicara meskipun dia tidak merespon."

"Iya sampai sini aku benar-benar mengerti, Minseok. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Hmm..." Minseok tampak berpikir, "ah, ya, Tuan muda sangat sulit untuk tidur karena _phobia_ -nya. Jika bisa bantulah dia untuk tidur cepat. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun menyakiti dia. Aku pernah memecat dua orang sebelum kamu karena mereka mengikat Tuan Muda Kim ketika dia histeris. Aku dan semua orang di rumah ini akan selalu mengawasimu."

Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo membuka rahangnya. Padahal tadinya dia sudah berpikir bagaimana cara mengerjai Jongin. Rencananya hancur berantakan. Dia akhirnya pasrah dengan khayalannya dan dia mengangguk menyanggupi semua rincian pekerjaannya kepada Minseok.

...

Setelah Minseok selesai menjelaskan rincian pekerjaannya, dia pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan diri Kyungsoo dengan Jongin di ruangan yang sama. Saat ini pukul tiga petang dan Kyungsoo hanya harus menunggu hingga jarum pendek menuju angka lima untuk memandikan Jongin. Kyungsoo termenung dan terduduk di kasur besar milik Jongin setelah dia mengunci kamar itu. Sedangkan Jongin diletakkannya kembali menghadap jendela dengan tirai-tirai panjang.

Jika ada yang melihat mereka saat ini, nyaris tidak ada bedanya kondisi Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka sama-sama terduduk sedikit menunduk dengan tatapan kosong yang persis. Hanya saja Jongin menatap kosong ke luar jendela dan Kyungsoo menatap kosong kearah lantai yang dingin. yang mereka lakukan hanya terdiam dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing. Atau mungkin Jongin tak memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya Kyungsoo sendiri yang berkutat pada pikiran rumitnya.

Setelah dia terdiam cukup lama nyaris setengah jam, barulah ia buka suara dan mendekat ke arah Jongin. Dia tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri ketika dia sampai pada ingatan buruknya yag menyeruak satu-persatu.

"Hey, Kim Jongin. Berhentilah berpura-pura lumpuh! Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar gila!" Kyungsoo menyentak, tapi dengan suara yang rendah sehingga ia yakin tak ada yang akan mendengarnya dari luar. Kyungsoo berlutut di lantai untuk menyamakan posisi mereka agar Kyungsoo bisa menatap dengan jelas mata Jongin. Namun, dia tak menemukan reaksi apa-apa. Mata Kyungsoo berkilat dan meraih kasar kerah _sweater_ Jongin.

"Kim Jongin! Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau _lakukan_ padaku dulu! Jadi aku katakan sekali lagi, berhentilah berpura-pura!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin. Dia menunggu reaksi Jongin. Tubuh Jongin yang lemah hanya ikut terguncang ketika Kyungsoo memaju-mundurkan hentakan tangannya.

Tadi, pada lamunan panjangnya, Kyungsoo menjadi yakin dengan pendiriannya, bahwa tidak mungkin Jongin yang dia kenal akan menjadi seperti ini; gila, lumpuh, dan bisu. Tidak mungkin. Sama sekali. Sehingga dia berusaha membongkar akting Jongin dengan apapun caranya.

"Behentilah berakting, Jongin!"

Entah disini siapa yang lebih gila. Kyungsoo membawa tubuh Jongin dengan kasar dari kursi rodanya. Tubuh Jongin tidaklah berat. Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh itu dan membantingnya keatas kasur dengan keras dan tatapan marah. Kemudian dia mencabik-cabik _sweater_ yang dipakai Jongin persis seperti orang yang ingin memperkosa. Jongin tidak bereaksi lagi, tubuhnya tergolek lemah. Dirinya persis seperti boneka, hanya saja dia bernafas.

Kasur berderit kasar. Kyungsoo berada diatas Jongin dan terus merobek _sweater_ nya hingga kulit dada Jongin terekspos. Tapi Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Kyungsoo menghentikan tangannya yang bergetar saat dia melihat cerukan leher yang dalam dan tulang rusuk yang menonjol. Ada banyak bekas cakaran di sekujur dadanya. Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar saat melihat luka yang belum mengering dan nanah yang masih basah di tubuh itu.

Dia menatap Jongin yang kosong. Bibir Jongin terkatup rapat dan sesekali dia berkedip. Tapi sama sekali Jongin tak merasa kesakitan. Seolah sarafnya sudah mati.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kasar lalu ikut terbaring di samping Jongin yang mematung. Dadanya sangat sesak. Dia sering merasakan sesak seperti ini; rasa sesak karena dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia ingin sekali membalaskan apa yang dirasakannya dulu kepada Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin harus merasakannya sekali saja. Atau jika dia bisa, dia ingin merobek-robek kulit Jongin menjadi serpihan seperti halnya dia merobek _sweater_ Jongin―meski rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah sebanding.

Tapi hanya dengan melihat tubuh kurus Jongin, luka cakaran di dada, dan tatapan kosong itu, Kyungsoo menyerah. Sisi jahatnya tak cukup kuat bahkan untuk memukul tubuh kurus itu.

"Jongin _, it's so unfair_." Kyungsoo terisak. Dia menutupi matanya yang berair dengan lengannya.

 _Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah dengan dirinya._

Jika ingin dibandingkan, secara kasat mata Kyungsoo tidaklah sama dengan dirinya yang dulu. Meskipun tinggi badannya tetap tidak setinggi Jongin dan matanya tetap berkacamata, akan tetapi kini badannya lebih tegap, dadanya lebih bidang dan berisi. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih _manly._ Caranya berbicara sudah berbeda dan tatapannya pun tak sepolos dulu karena hidup keras yang dia jalani, bahkan dia bisa menggunakan tiga jenis beladiri. Namun, dia terus bertanya, apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Padahal dia sudah berubah dari dirinya yang dulu. Dia tidaklah naif lagi. Dia seharusnya bisa membalaskan dendamnya dengan mudah. Tapi mengapa dirinya masih saja kalah dengan rasa kasihan. Ternyata hanya fisiknya saja yang berubah, dalamnya Kyungsoo tetap lelaki yang sama. Dia membenci sifatnya sendiri. Mengapa dia mudah ber-empati.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Dia membenarkan posisi tubuh Jongin agar bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kyungsoo melepas _sweater_ Jongin yang sudah koyak, lalu mengambil _bathrobe_ yang tergantung disisi almari.

Jarum pendek sudah menyentuh angka lima. Dia melepas semua helaian yang membalut semua sisi tubuh Jongin hingga tubuh itu polos dan Kyungsoo nyaris tak sanggup menatapnya. Tubuh itu kurus kering dengan luka cakaran hampir saja memenuhi tubuh.

"Kejam sekali."

Kyungsoo teringat kata-kata Taeyon bahwa _dia tidak boleh mempercayai siapapun di rumah ini._ Dan apakah mungkin luka-luka di tubuh Jongin dilakukan oleh orang rumah?

Kyungsoo membalut tubuh Jongin dengan _bathrobe_ putih kemudian mengangkat dan meletakkan tubuh itu pada kursi roda. Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke kamar mandi dan melakukannya dengan lambat karena dia sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Aku...menyerah―" Kyungsoo sampai pada ujung pikirannya.

Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan Jongin yang sudah duduk di atas closet yang tertutup. Dia mengulangi kata-katanya, "Aku menyerah Jongin. Aku akan memaafkanmu,"

Memaafkan ternyata semudah itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah ia berputar dalam pikirannya. Kebencian yang bertumpuk selama sepuluh tahun dan menyebar seperti tumor ganas di dalam dirinya luruh begitu saja bersama nafas beratnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama ia ingin bebas seperti ini. Dendam selama ini membuat dirinya susah untuk bergembira. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya, benih kebencian mencekat dirinya. Dan memaafkan ternyata adalah kunci dari kebebasan itu.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang mendapatkan karmanya. Ini lebih dari cukup. Ini bahkan balasan yang berlebihan. Roda selalu berputar dan memakan waktu sepuluh tahun bagi Kyungsoo untuk melihat kebenarannya. Apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah nyata dan Tuhan tak pernah tidur. Tuhan membalas dua kali lipat, tidak, bahkan ini lima kali lipat. Sehingga, Kyungsoo yang berada di posisi tersakiti merasa puas. Dan pertemuannya dengan Jongin kembali adalah rencana-Nya agar Kyungsoo tidak tersiksa dengan dendam menahun yang mengurungnya. Agar Kyungsoo bisa memaafkannya.

" _Nice plan, God_."

Kyungsoo menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Jongin kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku akan menganggapmu teman. Aku selalu baik saat bekerja."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sembari menyiapkan air hangat pada _bathub_. Dia baru menyadari bahwa ada lingkar hitam dibawah mata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Dulu, mata Jongin sangat tajam, Jongin tidak pernah tersenyum dan hanya seringai. Sekarang mata itu layu dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Pipi Jongin tirus dan bibirnya mengering. Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir itu dengan kelingkingnya dan tersentak oleh air hangat yang meluber hingga menggenang di lantai.

" _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?"_ batinnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkankan tujuan awalnya.

Kyungsoo memindahkan tubuh Jongin ke dalam _bathub_ lalu mengusap seluruh tubuh itu dengan pelan menggunakan tangannya, dia takut jika dia menekan luka-luka dengan keras maka akan menyakiti Jongin. Namun, orang dihadapannya hanya diam dan berkedip tanpa arti.

Lalu kyungsoo menyabuni tubuh itu. Ada perasaan geli dan takjub yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan ini. Lihat, sekarang bahkan dia melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan seorang ibu kepada anaknya, memandikan. Atau bahkan istri kepada suaminya, karena jelas, Jongin sudah dewasa. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut bagian bawahnya.

"Jongin, apa perlu aku memotong rambutmu? Ini sudah sangat panjang." Kyungsoo merasa bodoh berbicara sendiri. "Baiklah. Jika kau tak menjawab artinya _iya_ ," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah kotak pada nakas yang berisi peralatan untuk perawatan diri. Dia mengambil gunting kemudian memposisikan diri dibelakang Jongin. Kyungsoo memotong pendek rambut itu. Baginya itu mudah, Kyungsoo sering melakukannya ketika dia merawat Lee _Harabeoji_. Begitu dia selesai memotong rambut itu, Kyungsoo mencuci rambutnya. Tidak lupa juga ia memotong kuku Jongin yang panjang dan kotor.

"Ya ampun. Apa orang di rumah ini tidak pernah merawatmu?" Kyungsoo memotong kuku Jongin sambil menggerutu. "Kau bahkan memiliki kepala pelayanmu sendiri. Apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah ini?"

Kyungsoo selesai memandikan dan membersihkan tubuh Jongin. Langit diluar sudah gelap dan dia tidak menyangka menghabiskan waktu sampai dua jam untuk memandikan Jongin. Jongin sudah bersih dan Kyungsoo meletakkan Jongin pada ranjangnya kembali setelah ia memakaikannya piyama. Mata Jongin sayu, terlihat mengantuk tetapi tidak kunjung tidur.

"Apa kau ingin tidur? Kau terlihat mengantuk," Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sudah bersih dan wangi sabun.

"Ya, ampun. Aku membuat Jongin kembali tampan," Kyungsoo terkikik. Dia mengambil handuk kecil lalu mengusap rambut Jongin agar cepat kering. Kyungsoo berpikir dia harus menikmati pekerjaannya. Merawat orang lain adalah menyenangkan baginya, karena dia sudah memafkannya, maka tugas ini tidaklah berat lagi.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menyahut, "Ya, sebentar." Mungkin itu Minseok. Kyungsoo masih sibuk menempelkan obat pada luka di tubuh Jongin. Namun, bukannya berhenti, suara ketukan itu semakin keras.

 **Dok! Dok! Dok!**

Kyungsoo berdecih ringan lalu "I―iya."

Kyungsoo tertegun begitu membuka pintu dan melihat orang dihadapannya. Orang itu menerobos masuk dan melotot kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin?!" Wanita itu terlihat marah dan Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik.

"Saya Do Kyungsoo, perawat Kim Jongin mulai sekarang." Kyungsoo berusaha menjabat tangan orang itu tetapi malah ditepis dengan keras.

"Pasti Taeyon yang menyuruhmu kan?! Kami tidak butuh perawat untuk Jongin! Sekarang kau keluar dari rumah ini! Biar aku yang merawat Jongin!"

Kyungsoo terpaku akibat kata-kata wanita paruh baya itu. Apakah dia ibu Jongin? Dia bingung mana yang harus diturutinya. Dia dipekerjakan oleh keluarga Jongin, tapi ada apa dengan wanita ini? Jika dia adalah Ibu Jongin, seharusnya dia tak menolak keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Ada rasa kesal yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Bukan karena dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan kacau. Dia sudah memaafkan Jongin dalam waktu singkat.

Rasanya, meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja,

Dia tidak rela.

* * *

 _ **-chapter 01: THREE BEAR End-**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Author's note:**

Thanks buat kalian yang sudah _read, riview, favorite, and follow_ fic ini. Maaf gabisa sebutin satu-satu. :*

Ini aku kasih 4k buat kalian yang sudah nuggu chap ini. Maaf lama soalnya aku masih sibuk dan agak stress hehe.

Oya, aku baru bikin akun ask fm: lightkailan. Kalau mau tanya apapun, tanya aja disitu, kalo enggak ya udah haha.

Oya, buat **minhaaa** , jangan khawatir, cerita ini ga bakal sama kayak 'me before you'. Btw, aku baru aja nonton film itu. :D

Jangan lupa kasih aku vitamin R ya. Vitamin Riview. Jangan jadi siders okay. :p

See you in next chapter! ;)/


	3. Chapter 2: THREE BEARS (2)

_**Previously:**_

 _Ada rasa kesal yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Bukan karena dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin dalam keadaan kacau. Dia sudah memaafkan Jongin dalam waktu singkat._

 _Rasanya, meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja,_

 _Dia tidak rela._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Angst, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Boy x Boy

Rated M for Mature Contents and Bad Language

For Adult Only! I warn you!

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

 **AFTER YESTERDAY**

 **-Chapter 02: THREE BEARS (2)-**

By: Light Kailan

* * *

Yang benar saja.

Ini baru hari pertama dan Kyungsoo sudah nyaris terusir jika saja Minseok tidak menghentikan wanita itu.

Wanita itu jelas ibu Jongin, tapi bukanlah ibu kandung, melainkan ibu tiri. Dia baru kembali dari Pulau Jeju. Hubungannya dengan Kim Taeyon tidaklah baik, sehingga Taeyon tidak menceritakan apapun tentang rencananya untuk memberikan Jongin perawat baru. Pada awalnya Ibu tiri Jongin sudah merencanakan hal lain, dia ingin merawat anak tirinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan perawat.

"Tenanglah, Nyonya Kim. Do Kyungsoo belum ada sehari merawat Tuan Muda. Aku jamin ia orang yang bisa kita percaya."

Wanita yang disebut Nyonya Kim itu menurut seolah ia percaya penuh dengan Minseok. Wanita itu tampak berpikir seraya menatap Jongin yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Apa kau yang memotong rambut Jongin?" Nyonya Kim mengusap surai Jongin dan tampak tersenyum, lalu menatap Kyungsoo untuk menantikan jawaban.

"Maaf karena saya lancang. Saya sedikit merapihkan rambutnya," Kyungsoo menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku maafkan, karena Jongin menjadi kembali tampan," Nyonya Kim memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin terlihat lebih bersih dari sebelum dia meninggalkannya seminggu yang lalu. Kemudian dia berpikir tentang sikap buruknya kepada Kyungsoo pada menit yang lalu.

"Begini, Kyungsoo. Aku juga minta maaf atas perlakuanku yang kasar tadi. Hanya saja, aku susah percaya dengan apa yang Taeyon lakukan. Kau harus tahu, hubunganku dengannya tidak baik."

"Tidak masalah, Nyonya Kim. Jika saya berada diposisi Anda, rasanya saya akan melakukan hal yang sama," sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Perlakuan Nyonya Kim terhadap orang yang baru ditemui sangat tidak etis, tapi demi tetap pada pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo harus menyingkirkan egonya jauh-jauh.

Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega akhirnya dirinya diterima penuh. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia berlutut kepada Nyonya Kim hanya untuk pekerjaan ini. Satu hari bahkan belum dilewatkan olehnya, namun rasanya sudah terasa berat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" Nyonya Kim telah keluar dari ruangan Jongin dan Minseok menghampiri Kyungsoo serta memberikannya segelas air minum.

" _Bad day_ , _huh_?" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

" _Sorry_ , Kyungsoo. Tadi aku memiliki urusan genting. Aku tidak sempat menjelaskan hal ini pada Nyonya Kim," Minseok tampak menyesal.

Namun, Kyungsoo sedikit tidak terima dan merasa curiga. Rencana untuk memperkerjakan perawat baru bagi Jongin tidaklah tiba-tiba. Kata Suho, rencana itu sudah dimulai kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan dalam waktu yang panjang tersebut, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Minseok?

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi pikirannya.

...

Tantangan lagi bagi Kyungsoo sebelum hari berakhir, dia harus membuat Jongin menelan makanannya. Kyungsoo kira itu akan mudah, tetapi sungguh, ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada memandikannya.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat dia makan sebelum ini?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Kau bisa melihat bekas infus di lengannya," jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Tugasmu sekarang adalah untuk membuat dia menelan semuanya dengan baik. Selamat bekerja, Kyungsoo." Minseok pergi setelah dia mengantarkan sebuah _troley_ berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan beberapa pil obat.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Pantas saja kau nampak kurus. Kau harus makan banyak," Kyungsoo membenarkan cara duduk Jongin di ranjangnya kemudian mengambil sebuah suapan pertama dengan sendok.

"Bubur ini tidak akan menyakitimu," gumamnya. Kyungsoo menarik dagu Jongin kebawah agar dia membuka mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Dia memasukkan suapan bubur pertama, tetapi bubur itu hanya masuk mulutnya. Jongin diam, tidak menelan sama sekali.

" _Damn, Jongin. What should I do?_ "

Kyungsoo geram sembari memperhatikan bubur yang meluber dari tepi bibir Jongin. Dia mengambil sendok dan membersihkan sisa bubur itu. Dia mencoba memasukkan suapan bubur itu lagi dan mendorongnya lebih dalam agar bubur itu masuk ke kerongkongannya. Tapi nihil.

Kyungsoo mencoba menengadahkan kepala Jongin, berharap agar bubur itu mengalir ke kerongkongannya, tapi bubur itu malah meluber melalui pipinya.

"Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari menyuruh bayi menelan makanannya," Kyungsoo diam dan memikirkan banyak cara. Tapi pipinya malah memerah.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar itu kemudian menguncinya dengan pelan seperti penguntit. Dia merasa sedikit lucu, tapi cara yang dipikirkannya akan sangat memalukan jika dilihat orang lain, apalagi Minseok. Kyungsoo yakin Minseok akan tertawa.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin dan meraih wajah itu dengan tangkupan tangannya. " _Look at me,_ Jongin."

"Bereaksilah Jongin. Jika kau tidak bereaksi maka aku akan melakukan hal yang ada di pikiranku saat ini," lanjutnya.

Percuma saja. Kyungsoo sudah mendekatkan sendok itu ke bola mata Jongin yang terbuka, nyaris menyentuh, berharap Jongin bereaksi, tapi Jongin hanya berkedip tanpa merasa terganggu. Kyungsoo mendesah dan hampir menyerah.

"Berhentilah mengujiku, Jongin," Kyungsoo membanting sendok itu ke lantai. Dia benci mengetahui dirinya yang mulai mudah terbakar emosi.

Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi kemudian menggosok giginya. Dia sekaligus membasuh wajahnya, kemudian mendinginkan kepalanya dengan air. Dia akan meledak jika dia tidak melakukannya.

" _Fighting!"_ dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri melalui pantulan kaca dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya dia merasa bodoh sendiri.

Kyungsoo kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Dia duduk di tepian ranjang dimana ada Jongin di hadapannya. Dia membersihkan sisa bubur di wajah Jongin dengan tissu, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah menggosok gigiku. Dan aku tidak penyakitan."

Kyungsoo memasukkan sesuap bubur ke mulutnya dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. Dia meraih dagu Jongin agar bibir itu terbuka. Kyungsoo mentransfer makanan itu dari mulut ke mulut. Dia mendorong makanan itu dengan lidahnya dan menengadahkan kepala Jongin agar mengarah keatas. Perlahan makanan itu mengalir ke kerongkongan Jongin dan suara menelan terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Berhasil. Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu berulang sampai bubur itu tak bersisa. Terakhir, dia membantu Jongin menelan beberapa pil obat.

Kyungsoo terengah. Nafasnya habis dan bibirnya terasa bengkak. Ada detakan jantung yang terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Dirinya tidak menyadari pipinya yang memerah ataupun rasa geli di perutnya. Dia menatap Jongin yang terkulai. Dirinya hanya tau bahwa yang dialaminya adalah rasa empati yang dalam; rasa kasihan. Tapi dia tidak menyadari ada rasa yang lain ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

...

Malam semakin larut saat dia menyadari pekerjaannya telah usai untuk hari ini. Kyungsoo tinggal menunggu Jongin tidur. Dia bahkan belum makan semenjak dia datang ke rumah itu, tapi dia terlanjur lelah dan ingin mengakhiri hari itu.

Tirai pada jendela di hadapannya tertiup angin malam. Lalu hujan gerimis sedikit tampias mengenai lantai beranda. Kyungsoo berdiri disana untuk mengunci jendela yang lupa ditutup semenjak sore tadi. Dering telpon menganggunya. Kyungsoo melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layarnya.

"Halo, Hyung," sapanya setelah mengetahui siapa dibalik telepon itu.

" _Bagaimana hari ini, Kyung? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"_ Suho terdengar cemas.

"Tenanglah. Semua berjalan baik, Hyung."

" _Termasuk Jongin?"_

"Yeah," ada nada bergetar dari suara Kyungsoo.

" _Apa aku harus menengokmu besok?"_

"Tidak perlu. Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Huh,"_ Suho terdengar mendengus. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

" _Well_ , berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Bagaimana dengan _thesis_ mu?"

" _Jangan mengalihkan topik."_

"Baiklah."

" _So, what's up?"_

"Selebihnya benar yang kau katakan. Jongin sangat parah. Aku seperti mengasuh boneka. Bahkan aku harus―"

" _Harus?"_

" _Forget it._ Lupakan," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dirinya merasa lelah untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jongin seolah menyerap energinya.

" _Kau tahu. Kau sangat menyebalkan."_

"Aku janji akan menceritakannya ketika kita bertemu nanti. Tapi tidak besok."

" _Aku pegang janjimu."_

Kyungsoo menutup telepon itu dan mulai merenggangkan badannya. Dia melirik jam di dinding dan sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh. Jongin belum juga tertidur. Dia melirik mata itu yang berkedip sayu. Kyungsoo berpikir akan membiarkannya tertidur sendiri. Sehingga dia hanya membenarkan letak selimut Jongin dan sedikit membenarkan surainya yang menutupi mata. Kemudian Kyungsoo beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar miliknya.

Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas, namun dia terbangun karena suara erangan yang berasal dari ruangan di sebelahnya. Erangan itu semakin kuat sehingga mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus terbangun dan mengecek ruangan Jongin. Dia terkejut begitu dia melihat keadaan Jongin yang―mengerikan.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo langsung naik keatas ranjang besar itu dan menangkap kedua tangan Jongin.

"AAAAArrrrrgh!" Jongin berteriak meronta. Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu mengapa ada banyak luka cakaran di tubuh Jongin. Itu karena Jongin mencakarnya sendiri dengan kuku-kukunya.

"Jongin! Berhenti!" Kyungsoo kesusahan ketika Jongin menendang-nendang kakinya. "Minseok! Minseok tolong aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak, berharap Minseok terbangun dan membantunya. Tapi sudah nyaris sepuluh menit dia berteriak, tidak ada yang datang membuka kamar itu.

" _Fuck! Jongin stop!"_ Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dia bisa mengumpat seperti itu. Tapi keadaanya sekarang sangat kacau. Kyungsoo masih mencengkeram kedua lengan Jongin dan kedua kakinya menahan betis Jongin agar tidak menendangnya. Keringat Kyungsoo bahkan jatuh membasahi pipi Jongin. Lengannya mulai keram dan Jongin tidak terlihat ingin berhenti berteriak.

"AAAAARRRRGGHH!" teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Jadi seperti ini keadaan ketika Jongin histeris. Mata Jongin terpejam erat sementara mulutnya terus berteriak. Seolah dia kesakitan. Apakah sebegitu takutnya Jongin dengan kegelapan, maka memejamkan mata pun membuatnya histeris?

"Jongin, _gwenchana_. Tenanglah. Tidak apa Jongin," Kyungsoo membisikkan kata itu pelan ke telinga Jongin. Dia mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dan kali ini mencakar punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mencakarnya. Untungnya dia sudah memotong kuku-kuku Jongin tadi, sehingga luka cakaran itu tidak akan parah.

"Buka matamu, Jongin."

Jongin membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan teriakannya berhenti. Nafasnya memburu seraya menatap lampu dengan intens. Ada air yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Kemudian dia merengkuh erat tubuh diatasnya. Kyungsoo tertegun dan tubuhnya ambruk ke samping. Kyungsoo tampak kecil dalam tubuh Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tidak ada kekosongan di irisnya.

"Jongin apa kau sadar?" Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Jongin tapi tidak ada reaksi dari wajahnya. Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya seolah Kyungsoo adalah guling.

" _Gwenchana,_ Jongin." Kyungsoo sedikit merintih nyeri ketika tanpa sengaja tangan Jongin menyentuh punggungnya yang terdapat luka cakaran akibat kelakuan Jongin. Dia mengelap keringat di dahi dan atas bibir Jongin lalu menyanyikan _folksong_ kesukaannya saat dia rasa Jongin mulai tenang.

" _Kom sema-ri-ga... Han chi-be-yi-so..."_

Kyungsoo selalu mengingat kakaknya ketika dia menyanyikan lagu itu seperti _lullaby_. Dulu, Kakaknya melakukan hal sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepada Jongin. Dia mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil menyanyi dengan lembut dan merdu. Ketika lagu itu berakhir Kyungsoo akan merasa tenang. Begitu juga Jongin, dia nampak tenang meski matanya kembali kosong. Nafas Jongin mulai pelan dan teratur. Ya, Jongin tertidur sambil membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo menunggu sampai satu jam untuk memastikan Jongin benar-benar lelap. Setelah pukul empat pagi, barulah dia mengusap kelopak mata Jongin agar terpejam. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya saat ia berhasil membuat jongin tidak kembali histeris. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak bisa beranjak karena tubuhnya kaku dalam pelukan yang erat. Meski kakinya keram, Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apa-apa, takut Jongin kembali terbangun. Sehingga Kyungsoo pun tertidur saat dia bosan mendengar detak jam dinding yang berulang.

...

"Selamat pagi pengantin baru," Minseok terkikik melihat posisi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pagi menjelang dan Minseok hendak mengecek keadaan Jongin sambil membawa sarapan. Awalnya dia kaget mendapati Kyungsoo di ranjang besar Jongin, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih dalam rengkuhan tangan dan kaki Jongin, sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Minseok. Dia masih kesal dengan Minseok yang sama sekali tidak membantunya semalam.

Minseok menepuk pelan pipi Jongin untuk membangunkannya. Jongin membuka mata tapi tubuhnya kembali layu. Minseok memindahkan tubuh itu dan Kyungsoo terbebas dari dekapannya.

"Kemana saja kau semalam? Aku berteriak memanggilmu sampai suaraku serak," Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, sumpah." Minseok menunjuk peredam suara di dinding dan _ceiling_. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya karena baru menyadari bahwa dinding dan _ceiling_ dilapisi oleh _gypsum_ yang memiliki lubang-lubang kecil. "Kau bisa menghubungiku di lantai bawah dengan interkom."

"Aku biasanya mengecek Tuan Muda Kim tiap malam, tetapi aku rasanya aku tidak perlu khawatir karena ada kau. Dan ternyata aku benar," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Minseok dan Minseok terkikik geli. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, tidak menyangka kelakuan kepala pelayan akan sangat kekanakan. Namun, meskipun seperti itu, Kyungsoo menyukai sifat Minseok.

"Aku akan mandi dulu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin memberitahu, hari ini ada teman dan mantan kekasih Tuan Muda Kim yang akan berkunjung."

Jantung Kyungsoo langsung berdegub kencang. "Teman Jongin?" tanyanya.

"Iya, mereka sudah berteman sejak Tuan Muda Kim kecil. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Minseok melihat perubahan di raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak."

Oh, pastinya Minseok tidak akan ingin tahu betapa Kyungsoo sangat gugup sekarang.

...

Ini menyangkut memorinya tentang sepuluh tahun lalu. Ingin dia buang dan melepaskannya secara utuh. Dia sudah melepaskan tentang Jongin, sumber kekacauan itu. Tapi bukan hanya Jongin yang ada di dalam memori itu. Kyungsoo bisa memaafkan Jongin karena kondisi Jongin yang sekarang. Dia tidak yakin mampu memaafkan orang lain yang terlibat jika dia melihat orang-orang itu dalam kondisi sehat dan bahagia.

Kyungsoo menggigiti kukunya dan sedikit bersenandung untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Habiskan makananmu dan ajak Tuan Muda Kim keluar untuk menghirup udara segar," lanjutnya. Kali ini Minseok terlihat dewasa.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo melahap sarapannya meski pikirannya masih kalut.

Sudah pukul sembilan dan teman Jongin belum datang. Kyungsoo memutuskan membawa Jongin jalan-jalan ke halaman belakang rumah. Kyungsoo berjalan diatas rerumputan sambil mendorong kursi roda Jongin. Angin berhembus sangat pelan meniup aroma rumput yang basah akibat semalam. Itu sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo melupakan hal yang membuatnya gelisah. Sesekali dia mengajak Jongin bicara.

"Jongin, kau mempunyai taman yang luas, rumah yang besar, orang-orang yang peduli, dan uang, bahkan teman. Aku heran mengapa kau tumbuh menyedihkan. Maksudku, dulu kau sangat jahat." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia duduk dibawah pohon sementara menghirup udara yang sangat segar.

" _Oh, God. What a perfect life."_

Kyungsoo mengambil satu bunga mawar merah yang menarik perhatiannya dan menciumnya. "Kau bahkan memiliki 'toko' bunga mu sendiri," Kyungsoo menghirup dalam aroma mawar itu.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang dan langit malah tambah terik. Kyungsoo membenarkan letak syal Jongin dan membawanya kebawah pohon bersamanya.

"Cukup vitamin D hari ini," katanya seraya mendekatkan Jongin agar duduk di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo!" seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku membawa tamu Jongin."

 **Deg!** Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti memompa satu detik. Dia melirik orang yang berdiri di belakang Minseok. Lalu alisnya terangkat satu. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal orang itu. Dan jantungnya berdetak normal kembali.

"Hai Jonginie. Apa kabar?" Orang itu mengacak rambut Jongin dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan seolah mereka sangat akrab.

"Dia adalah Luhan. Luhan perkenalkan ini perawat baru Jongin, namanya Kyungsoo."

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Aku Luhan, sahabat Jonginie," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dijabat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," dia hanya bisa membalas itu.

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dari atas kebawah. Luhan sangat cantik untuk seukuran pria. Pribadinya dangat hangat dan ceria. Kyungsoo nyaris tidak percaya Jongin mempunyai sahabat seperti Luhan.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian," kata Minseok. Sepertinya dia terlihat sibuk.

"Baiklah, Minseok," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wah, Kau memanggilnya Minseok tanpa embel-embel? Apa kalian sudah akrab? _Daebak._ Padahal kudengar kau baru kerja sehari. Dan Hei, Jonginie tampak lebih sehat dari biasanya," Luhan berkata tanpa jeda. Begitu dia datang, suasana jadi tambah ceria.

Luhan mendekat dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Apa benar kau teman Jongin dari kecil?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau memanggil Jonginie dengan kata 'Jongin'? Dan ya. Aku dan Jongin sangat dekat."

"Ah, maaf. Aku dan Jongin dulu satu sekolah dan aku tidak terbiasa memanggilnya dengan kata 'Tuan Muda Kim'. Maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman."

" _A-aniyo_. Santai saja. Apa kau teman main Jonginie dulu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tau dia saja."

Luhan berinteraksi dengan cara yang _easy going_ , itu membuat Kyungsoo betah dan mulai menyukainya. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengobrol tentang Luhan dan Jongin. ada satu hal yang masih Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Sejauh dia mengetahui Jongin, Jongin tidak pernah memiliki teman seperti Luhan. Meskipun Kyungsoo dulu sangat membenci Jongin, tapi dia mengetahui siapa teman-teman dekat Jongin. Terkadang, membenci akan menjadikan kita mengetahui seluk beluk orang tersebut.

"Jika kau satu _middle school_ dengan Jongin, berarti kau mengenal Se―" perkataan Luhan terpotong. Dia melambaikan tangan kearah belakang Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo ikut menoleh dan dia membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya serasa diperas.

"Nah, itu dia orangnya. Kau pasti mengenal Oh Sehun. Dia sangat populer saat di sekolah," Luhan kembali melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat dia menyadari siapa orang di samping Luhan. Sehun membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk memastikan. Benar, itu orang dikiranya. Dia tertegun.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Oh. Sehun."

Kyungsoo berdiri tegap seperti menantang. Jarak mereka hanya satu meter. Kyungsoo menyeringai. Dia menepiskan rasa gugupnya yang terdengar sampai telinga. Mata Kyungsoo menyala saat dia juga melihat seringaian Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak berubah dari dulu. Kyungsoo bisa membaca mata dan ekspresi Sehun yang meremehkan. Kyungsoo meremas kepalan tangannya geram.

Sehun membalas, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini...

 _Freak_?"

Dan sebuah panggilan olokan itu menyalakan dendam Kyungsoo. Memori yang disimpan di sudut ingatannya berceceran dan membuka luka yang nyaris sembuh. Dia menarik kerah Sehun dan meninju pipinya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Melihat wajah Sehun membuatnya muak. Mereka berakhir saling meninju, menendang, dan mencekik. Sementara Luhan terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 02: THREE BEARS (2) End-**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author'r Note:**

Hai, _Thanks_ sudah _riview, follow, favorite, and read_ fic ini. Ini aku kasih kalian _fast update_! Seneng gak? :*

Hahaha, maaf kalau kependekan, cuma 2,7K. Tapi kalau dilanjutkan, chapter ini akan sangat panjang karena aku mau ceritakan _flashback_ kisah mereka. Jadi tunggu aja, bagi yang penasaran, chap depan kita akan ke masa lalu. KKKKKK

Btw, aku lagi sedih ngeliat Jongin cidera kedua kalinya. :((

Kalian bisa bayangin gak sih perasaan Jongin yang _dancing machine_ itu cuma bisa duduk waktu yang lain nari? Kasian banget dia harus tetap tampil. Padahal kan harusnya dia istirahat. :(( GWS, our Jongin!

Jangan Lupa Riview! _**Respect the Author,**_ _**don't be a siders, guys!**_


	4. Chapter 3: MEMOIRS

_**Previously:**_

 _Dan sebuah panggilan olokan itu menyalakan dendam Kyungsoo. Memori yang disimpan di sudut ingatannya berceceran dan membuka luka yang nyaris sembuh. Dia menarik kerah Sehun dan meninju pipinya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Melihat wajah Sehun membuatnya muak. Mereka berakhir saling meninju, menendang, dan mencekik. Sementara Luhan terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Angst, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Boy x Boy

Rated M for Mature Contents and Bad Language

For Adult Only! I warn you!

 _ **Warning: bullied and blood. Don't like don't read! No bash! No flame!**_

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

 **AFTER YESTERDAY**

 **-Chapter 03: MEMOIRS-**

By: Light Kailan

* * *

Sementara langit memendung dan menjatuhkan airnya. Dua orang itu masih saling menghantamkan badan dan tinju. Mereka berguling hingga rumput terlepas dari tanah. Tidak terhitung lagi siapa yang mendapatkan luka paling banyak atau siapa yang meninju paling banyak. Akhirnya, perkelahian mereka selesai ketika Luhan dan Minseok saling memisahkan keduanya―dengan susah payah.

Keduanya masih saling menatap dengan kebencian. Dendam menyalakan api diantaranya. Kyungsoo menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung, sedangkan Sehun masih menyeringai padahal wajahnya penuh lebam pula. Kyungsoo geram, matanya menajam, dia menepis suara Minseok ataupun Luhan yang berteriak. Kyungsoo ingin menghilangkan seringaian itu, karena dengan melihat itu, dia akan terbawa ke masa yang paling di bencinya.

Suasana sekarang persis dengan keadaan sepuluh tahun silam. Hujan, perkelahian, darah, dan kebencian.

...

 _Flashback: 10 years ago_

 _Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, ada jendela disana dan dia bisa menengok langit sedang menjatuhkan bulir hujan dengan deras. Dia datang pertama ketika yang lain masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang disiplin dan telat adalah kesalahan besar yang akan menghancurkan hari-harinya. sejauh ini, kehidupannya di_ middle school _'baik-baik saja'._

 _Sebenarnya tidak begitu baik, hanya saja dia menganggapnya begitu. Dia selalu menghindari semua orang dan duduk di belakang agar tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain mendekatinya, tidak sama sekali. Kyungsoo berjanji akan melewatkan ini sendirian. Karena dulu, ketika dia di_ elementary school _, kyungsoo menjadi bahan olokan karena dia terlalu mencolok. Dan dia berjanji dia tidak di-_ bully _seperti itu lagi. Dia menemukan caranya;_

 _menghilangkan keberadaan._

 _Dua tahun sudah dia berada di_ SM Middle School _dan hampir tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi_ introvert _kelas atas. Jika tidak ada yang penting, dia tidak akan bicara. Pernah dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selama sebulan penuh. Dan sekali dia berbicara, itu hanya satu kalimat. Atau dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata jika hanya disuruh_ Seonsaengnim _membacakan sesuatu. Bahkan tidak semua guru menghapal dirinya._

 _Satu kesalahan yang Kyungsoo perbuat;_ _ **dia jatuh cinta.**_

 _Saat umur segitu, semua remaja seusianya mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, tentu saja dia juga. Hormon laki-laki Kyungsoo juga tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya. Kyungsoo bertarung bersama dirinya sendiri, apakah dia harus memendamnya atau mulai keluar dari zona nyaman? Sebab, Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar jatuh cinta, sangat dalam._

 _Perempuan itu bernama Kim So Hyun. Menurut Kyungsoo, Sohyun memiliki senyum yang memikat dan kepribadian yang sangat sederhana seperti dirinya. Jika dia melihat Sohyun, dia seperti bercermin dan Kyungsoo menyukai hal itu. Meski mereka berdua selalu sekelas dari tahun pertama, namun baru ini Kyungsoo menyadari benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sohyun; setelah tahun ketiga. Dan setiap hari yang membuat Kyungsoo semangat ke sekolah adalah karena senyum Sohyun._

 _Dari belakang_ _―_ _dari tempat persembunyiannya_ _―_ _Kyungsoo bisa menatap Sohyun dengan bebas. Anehnya, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Sohyun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sohyun terkadang sadar dirinya sedang ditatap intens oleh Kyungsoo dari balik kacamatanya. Sohyun terkadang tersenyum dan pipinya yang memerah. Kyungsoo berjanji kembali pada dirinya, dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sebelum kelulusan._

 _Semua rencananya nyaris gagal._

 _Ketika itu, hari beranjak siang._

 _Saat jam istirahat kedua, Sehun berulah kembali. Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin ikut campur meskipun ada beberapa orang yang di_ bully _di kelasnya. Tapi kali ini menyangkut Sohyun. Kelas dalam keadaan kacau dan tak pernah sekacau itu di hari sebelumnya. Sehun memang terkenal suka menyiksa dan berlaku kasar, tapi dia tak melakukannya di dalam kelas. Namun, hari itu dia bertengkar dengan temannya sendiri, Jongdae. Semua orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas_ _―_ _termasuk Kyungsoo_ _―_ _mendapat imbasnya._

 _Saat itu Sehun marah besar karena menurutnya Jongdae berkhianat. Tidak tahu apa permasalahan mereka, tapi yang pasti mereka berakhir saling meninju. Sohyun adalah salah satu pengurus kelas, dan dia berusaha melerai keduanya. Bukannya berhenti, Sehun malah menyekap Sohyun. Jongdae_ _, semua orang tahu dia juga menyukai Sohyun dan pastinya akan menyerah. Kelas kembali menegang ketika Sehun mulai menyakiti Sohyun. Saat itu, Kyungsoo membuka suaranya dan semua mata bertanya-tanya siapakah dia?―karena sungguh, nyaris satu isi kelas tidak menyadari Kyungsoo ada._

" _Be-berhenti, O-oh Se-sehun! A-atau a-aku a-akan me-me-melapor-por-kan ke-ke-ke Seon-saeng-ni-nim!"_

 _Gawat. Kyungsoo berteriak lantang, padahal dia gagu, gagap._

 _Ya, Kyungsoo seperti itu. Selama dua tahun dia berhasil , demi Sohyun dia rela._

 _Dia meyakinkan, ini demi Sohyun._

 _Kyungsoo berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sebelum Sehun dan anak buahnya menangkapnya. Kyungsoo berhasil sampai ruangan guru dan pada akhirnya perkelahian Sehun dan Jongdae berakhir dengan hukuman. Sehun di skors seminggu, begitupula Jongdae. Meskipun karena kejadian itu Sohyung sangat berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo. Namun, akibat hukuman itu, nama Kyungsoo menjadi viral. Kyungsoo membuat Sehun a.k.a. ketua geng berandal di sekolahnya mendapat hukuman memalukan._

 _Bahkan sebelum masa hukuman Sehun berakhir, Kyungsoo sudah di_ bully _habis-habisan oleh 'bawahan' Sehun. Setiap hari Kyungsoo mendapat tendangan dan pulang dengan luka lebam. Dia adalah orang yang aneh, kaku, dan gagu, maka orang-orang menjulukinya 'freak'―aneh!_

 _Karena satu kesalahan, dia terjebak sampai akhir. Kyungsoo tidak menyesali perbuatannya karena dia pernah menjadi pahlawan bagi Sohyun, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa kembali ke permukaan. Dan masa kejayaannya―masa kesendirian, ketenangannya―sudah berakhir._

 _Kyungsoo berkata pada mereka. Mereka bisa saja menghajar dia sesukanya. Tapi tidak di depan Sohyun. Dan meski luka itu memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya tapi tak akan pernah diakuinya di depan Sohyun bahwa luka itu akibat_ bully _-an. Karena jika ia mengaku, Sohyun akan merasa sangat bersalah._

 _Kyungsoo saat itu adalah remaja dan dia berkembang menjadi pengecut. Tiap hari dia disakiti hingga dia masuk ke sekolah dengan perasaan was-was. Setiap dia memasuki gerbang itu, seolah dia memasuki dunia lain yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun. Dia ingin keluar sekolah tapi sangat tanggung karena dia sudah kelas tiga. Bolos pun dia tidak bisa karena banyak ujian dan itu menyangkut kelulusan. Ingin dia bunuh diri saja, tapi senyum Sohyun membuatnya kuat. Kapan hari akan berganti dan bersahabat baginya? Kyungsoo berdoa; selalu berdoa agar ada yang menyelamatkannya._

 _Doa itu terjawab. Datanglah seseorang itu, di tengah hari yang biasa-biasa saja._

" _Namaku Kim Jongin. Di sekolah yang lama, mereka memanggilku KAI, berarti 'ocean'. Mereka memanggilku seperti itu karena kulitku yang hitam. Seperti anak pantai, katanya. Dan aku... yeah... menyukai panggilan itu."_

 _Orang itu berperawakan sempurna, hangat, sedikit bau matahari, dan... sexy. Kyungsoo sadar, pantas orang-orang menyebutnya KAI, karena dia sangat ribut seperti deburan ombak atau dia sangat bersinar seperti mentari pagi di horizon pantai. Hari pertama Jongin menjadi orang baru di kelasnya, sangat membantu Kyungsoo. Sebab, Jongin duduk di sampingnya. Menjadi tameng antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun._

 _Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang berpikir siapa yang akan dia ajak kenalan duluan. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Sehun yang menyeringai licik. Kai menaikkan alisnya sebelah, dia benci dengan tipikal orang sombong. Lalu dia menoleh kearah kiri, ada Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo menunduk dengan kacamata bulatnya dan diam. Berharap dirinya tidak ada, tapi Jongin menatapnya heran._

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu?" Jongin menatap lebam biru. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan. "Aku Jongin, kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kyungsoo hanya melihat mata Jongin lalu kembali tidak menghiraukan._

" _Dia bisu," jawab Sehun sambil terkikik, "dan juga aneh."_

 _Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan iba._

 _..._

 _Ketika itu pulang sekolah dan waktu sudah petang. Semua murid terlihat lelah, apalagi Kyungsoo. Bagi Kyungsoo, jam pulang sekolah sangat berbahaya. Sehun sudah menunggunya di kantin untuk sekedar menonjok atau memaki. Kyungsoo adalah samsak tinju, tempat pelampiasan kesalnya seharian. Sekeras apapun dia melarikan diri, anak buah Sehun sudah tersebar di penjuru jalan keluar. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri._

 _Saat bel berbunyi, Kyungsoo langsung ke toilet, mengganti jaketnya, tasnya, memakai topi, dan sepatu lain. ini adalah cara yang terpikir olehnya, semoga saja mereka tak menyadarinya. Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Tanpa disadarinya, Jongin mengikuti kemana dia pergi seperti penguntit. Dan Jongin penasaran dengan gelagat aneh yang dilakukan Kyungsoo._

 _Sampai di depan gerbang, Kyungsoo tertangkap, mulutnya disekap. Kyungsoo meronta dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Sedangkan Jongin mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran._

" _Kau mencoba melarikan diri dengan menyamar? Hahaha."_

 _Orang itu salah satu anak buah Sehun. Dia melepas topi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin membalas memaki, tetapi kata-katanya tercekat. Di matanya ada air yang tertahan, hanya bisa berurat dan memerah._

" _Aku juga mau sekali-kali memukulmu! Ini hukuman karena kau melawan!" Sebelum dia membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat Sehun, dia memukul rusuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan luka kemarin belum sembuh. Kyungsoo terjatuh, mulutnya mengeluarkan muntah._

 _Jongin mengintip dari balik tembok. Dia_ shock _. Sekolah ini lebih mengerikan dari sekolah lamanya. Dia menutup mulutnya ketika terkejut dengan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi pada Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan iba yang mendalam, tapi Jongin harus berpikir seribu kali. Dia tidak mau terlibat masalah, apalagi di hari pertama. Namun, empati Jongin bangkit. Dia maju dengan tinju dan melawan orang itu. Untung saja orang itu masih sendirian, ketika lengah, Jongin mengambil lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berlari. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga meski Kyungsoo merasa terseret. Mulutnya masih mual tapi dia ikut saja dari situ. Lebih baik daripada bertemu Sehun dan dihajar lagi._

 _Nafas mereka habis dan mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok. Entah sudah berapa blok mereka berlari._

" _Are you okay?" Jongin membuka topi Kyungsoo dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang lebam membiru. "Fuck! Mereka sangat kejam!"_

 _Jongin merengkuh badan Kyungsoo pelan, mengirimkan pesan lewat tubuhnya bahwa ia peduli. Kyungsoo merasa doanya terjawab. Jongin memberinya rasa aman, setidaknya saat itu. Kyungsoo merasa beruntung. Semoga Jongin membantunya, menolongnya._

" _Go-gomawo," lirih Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin mendengar untuk pertama kali suara berat dan putus-putus milik Kyungsoo. "Ah, kau bicara? Kau tidak bisu?" Jongin tersenyum. Terdengar dia sangat senang._

" _A-aniyo."_

" _Siapa namamu_ by the way _?"_

" _K-Kyungsoo. D-do K-kyu-kyungsoo."_

 _Jongin mengernyit. Dia menyelidik, "Kau gagu, Kyungsoo?"_

"N-ne _. Ma-maaf. A-aku s-s-s-susah b-bicara."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menepis._

" _A-aku ti-tidak i-i-ingin pu-pulang se-sekarang," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin mengerti, apa kata orang tua Kyungsoo jika dia pulang dengan kondisi babak belur seperti itu._

"Arraseo. _Ikut denganku. Kita obati dulu lukamu."_

 _Jongin berjalan di depan sementara Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perasaan sangat nyaman. Dalam hati Kyungsoo menghayal dia bisa berteman dengan Jongin. Tapi jika iya, itu akan menyakiti Jongin, Kyungsoo takut Jongin ikut dihajar oleh gerombolan Sehun. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo tidak boleh berharap lebih._

 _Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan selayaknya di Wall Street. Ada beberapa bangku kayu yang dinaungi oleh tenda-tenda payung. Sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya, Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di salah satu bangku yang berbatasan langsung dengan jalan raya._

" _Tolong pesankan aku caffè latte. Aku akan ke apotek sebentar. Tunggulah sebentar, okay?"_

 _Jongin bergegas menuju seberang dan kembali dengan kantong plastik di tangannya. Jongin duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, menyeruput minuman pesanannya, dan melempar pelan_ icepack _. Kyungsoo menyambut lemparan itu dan segera menaruh_ icepack _di pipinya._

" _Ouch, itu kelihatan sangat sakit." Jongin mengaduh padahal bukan dia yang kesakitan._

" _Ti-tidak a-apa-a-apa, Jo-jongin."_

" _Sini aku pasangkan," Jongin mengambil plaster dan memasangkannya ke luka di kening, hidung, lutut, dan lengan Kyungsoo._

" _Haish, lukamu banyak sekali, Kyung. Apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari? Aku heran kenapa kau masih bertahan."_

 _Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dia ingin cerita, namun semua terasa sulit. Itu sangat panjang dan dirinya bukan pembicara yang baik._

 _Jongin membaca raut Kyungsoo dan seolah mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Ceritalah. Aku adalah pendengar yang baik. Ini latihan untukmu agar kau lancar berbicara. Kau butuh banyak bicara."_

 _Lalu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang meyakinkan. Dengan sebuah senyum seringai dari Jongin, segel dalam diri Kyungsoo terbuka. Dan Jongin adalah orang pertama yang berhasil memasuki hatinya, merebut hatinya tanpa paksa. Kyungsoo pasrah menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, meski dengan terbata-bata._

 _Hingga dua jam Kyungsoo bercerita dengan kalimat terputus-putus. Jongin membuktikan dirinya memang pendengar yang baik. Meski hari sudah gelap, tapi mereka tetap asyik satu sama lain._

" _Jika aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan berhenti sekolah. Tapi kau sangat kuat, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau tidak mau merepotkan siapapun._ But, let me help you."

" _Ti-tidak Jo-jongin. K-kau akan ikut di ha-ha-hajar S-sehun."_

" _Kau belum mengenalku, Kyung. Kuberitahu rahasiaku. Aku keluar dari sekolah yang lama karena berkelahi. Aku sangat jago berkelahi!" Jongin memperlihatkan bisepnya kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia berpikir jika Jongin suka berkelahi, maka apa bedanya dia dengan Sehun._

" _Aniyo! Aku berkelahi karena membela diri. Mereka saja yang membangunkan macan tidur! Aku berbeda dengan Sehun! Aku sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti orang lain."_

 _Jongin begitu gencar membela diri hingga Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Dibalik wajah lebamnya, Jongin bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membentuk bulan sabit. Ada gelenyar aneh yang berdesir di dadanya. Jongin tiba-tiba bahagia dan senyum ringan Kyungsoo membawanya membuncah._

" _Cute―" lirihnya pelan._

" _A-apa J-Jongin?"_

" _B-bukan apa-apa!" Jongin ikutan terbata dan pipinya memerah. Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan itu dan memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Jongin berusaha mengalihkan, dia menengok jam pada tangannya. "Ini sudah malam, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Atau kau mau menginap di tempatku?"_

 _Itu tawaran yang baik, tapi Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka merepotkan. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Meski berat, mereka harus berpisah._

" _A-antarkan a-aku s-s-saja, J-jongin."_

" _Baiklah. Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku tahu luka di pergelangan kakimu itu sangat sakit," Jongin membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo sedikit enggan tapi dia tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit di kakinya. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berakhir merengkuh punggung Jongin._

" _Hup! Ternyata tidak seberat yang kupikirkan. Hahaha!" Jongin bersusah payah berdiri. Padahal sebenarnya Kyungsoo berat, tapi jongin tidak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi di depan Kyungsoo yang baru dikenalnya._

" _Go-gomawo."_

 _Jongin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan suara lirih Kyungsoo di telinganya. Pipinya menghangat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo bisa menghirup wangi shampoo yang segar di rambut Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo menyukai aroma tubuh Jongin yang berkeringat. Biasanya seorang laki-laki akan memiliki aroma yang tidak menyenangkan ketika berkeringat, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Semakin berkeringat dia, maka semakin Kyungsoo , wanginya sangat maskulin. Sepanjang jalan Jongin mengeluarkan keringatnya dari dahi. Kyungsoo yakin dia sangat berat dan perjalanan belum ada setengah. Dia mengusap keringat di dahi Jongin dengan tangannya._

" _Tu-turunkan aku Jo-jongin."_

" _Jangan."_

" _T-tapi a-aku b-berat."_

" _Tidak, aku bahkan bisa membawa dua orang sepertimu di punggungku."_

" _S-sok ku-kuat."_

 _Kyungsoo terkikih. Jongin keras kepala. Padahal dari tadi Kyungsoo tahu jika wajah Jongin sudah mengkerut. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup dalam aroma Jongin. Dia menyukai Jongin, sangat menyukai kebaikan hatinya._

 _Jongin tidak bisa berkata karena jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang sampai dia bisa mendengarnya ditelinga. Saat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya, dia berharap agar Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara jantungnya. Beruntung mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo pada akhirnya._

" _Aku punya satu rahasia lagi Kyungsoo," kata Jongin sambil menurukan Kyungsoo dari punggungnya._

" _A-apa?"_

" _Aku dulu juga gagu."_

" _Bo-bohong!" Kyungsoo menyelidik._

 _Jongin tersenyum menahan tawanya. "Serius! Sumpah!" katanya sambil mengacungkan dua jari keatas. "Aku tahu caranya menghilangkan gagu! Apa kau mau kuajari?" lanjutnya._

" _Ma-mau!"_

 _Jongin kembali menyeringai, "tapi ada syaratnya."_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Jadilah temanku."_

 _Satu kalimat itu._

 _Dan Kyungsoo nyaris menangis. Dari dulu, sungguh, Kyungsoo menginginkan sosok itu. Teman. Sejauh ini dia sok kuat. Dia selalu sendirian. Kesepian. Setiap hari Kyungsoo berharap ada yang menyadari dirinya meski dia berusaha menghilang. Teriakan minta tolong dari dalam hatinya tidak pernah di dengar oleh orang lain. Kyungsoo tidak meminta Jongin, tapi Jongin menawarinya. Memberikan apa yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini._

 _Hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaannya. Temboknya runtuh dan airmatanya mengalir deras tanpa suara, karena dia sudah menemukannya._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat seolah takut Jongin berubah pikiran. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika Jongin disakiti Sehun, Kyungsoo akan mempertaruhkan dirinya, atau bahkan nyawanya, asal dia memiliki teman. Asal ada Jongin._

 _Jongin membuka mulutnya melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Ucapannya mengapa bisa membuat orang lain sebegininya? Menjadi seorang teman bagi yang lainnya tidak pernah membuatnya sebahagia ini. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo._

" _Seorang teman tidak akan pernah menyakiti temannya, Kyungsoo. Aku akan melindungimu dari Sehun. Dari siapapun itu. Kita akan saling melindungi."_

 _Secepat itu, mereka bahkan belum 24 jam bertemu._

 _Mereka langsung menjadi teman._

 _..._

 _Setiap pagi Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo dan ketika pulang akan mengantarnya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Hari-hari menjadi lebih baik. Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa Sehun menjauh ketika ada Jongin. Apa Jongin sehebat itu?_

 _Pengaruh Jongin sangat kuat dan mereka mulai tak terpisahkan._

 _Kyungsoo mulai terbuka kepada semua orang dan namanya mulai diketahui. Meski dirinya kini mendapat julukan 'orang yang selalu bersama KAI' tapi Kyungsoo menyukainya. Kyungsoo yakin kini ia bisa melewatkan sisa waktunya di_ middle school _dengan baik._

 _Suatu hari Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Jongin bagaimana caranya agar Sehun tidak menganggunya lagi, tetapi Jongin tak pernah menjawab. Kyungsoo tahu ada rahasia yang disembunyikan Jongin, tetapi selama Jongin baik-baik saja, maka dia tak perlu khawatir. Kyungsoo tidak perlu banyak tanya._

" _Kyungsoo, ayo kita lanjutkan yang kemarin!" Jongin terdengar bersemangat. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada di bawah pohon di dekat area kantin. Tidak banyak yang menjadikan itu tempat berkumpul sehingga hanya ada mereka berdua._

" _O-okay," jawab Kyungsoo._

" _Ya! Berhentilah menjawabku dengan suara gagap lagi, Kyungsoo!"_

" _Arra! Ta-tapi susah Jongin!"_

" _Aku kan sudah mengajarimu kemarin!" Jongin tampak kesal, tetapi dia tidak marah sungguhan. Ya, setiap hari Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo teknik untuk menghilangkan gagap. Dari mulai bernyanyi sampai melakukan_ tounge twister.

" _Kau tahu 'kan, Kyungsoo. Gagap atau gagu-mu itu bukan penyakit. Itu semua berasal dari sini," Jongin menunjuk kening Kyungsoo, " Berpikirlah bahwa kau itu normal."_

" _Arraseo!" Kini Kyungsoo kesal dan mendengar Kyungsoo yang mulai bicara Jongin senang._

" _Ikuti kalimatku. Yug-tong tong-chang cheong-geum-tong chang-eun hwang-saeg cheog-geum-tong-chang-i-go p'ar-tong tong-chang cheog-geum-tong chang-uen nog-saeg cheog-geum-tong-chang-i-da."_

 _Kyungsoo mengikuti meski masih terbata, "y-yug-tong tong-chang c-cheong-geum-tong chang-eun hwang-saeg c-cheog-geum-tong-chang-i-go p'ar-tong tong-chang cheog-geum-tong chang-uen nog-saeg cheog-geum-tong-chang-i-i-da."_

" _Ulangi sepuluh kali," kata Jongin sambil menahan tawa._

" _Ti-tidak ma-mau!" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Baginya Jongin hanya mempermainkannya. Orang yang normal sekalipun akan sulit mengucapkan itu._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu aku permudah. Sekalian memperbaiki pronouncation-mu, okay. Ikuti aku, kali ini kita pakai bahasa Inggris. She sells seashells by the seashore."_

 _Kyungsoo mengikuti, "she sells seashells by the seashore."_

" _Eddie edited it."_

" _E-eddie edited it."_

" _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of picked peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of picked peppers. Where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?"_

" _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled bleh bleh―"Lidah Kyungsoo terbelit. Kyungsoo sadar Jongin semakin mempermainkannya. Dia memukul lengan Jongin. Sementara Jongin terbahak-bahak. "Ya! Kau mempermainkanku, Jongin!"_

" _Tidak, Kyung. Ikuti aku lagi...I scream, you scream, we all scream for the ice scream."_

" _I s-scream, you scream, we all scream for the ice cream."_

" _I saw a kitten eating chicken in the kitchen."_

" _I-I saw a kitten eating chicken in the k-kitchen."_

" _Ah, aku jadi lapar,"_

" _Ah, aku jadi lap-! Ya!" kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin._

" _Hahaha! Dumb! Moron!" Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya._ Tounge twister _adalah mainan kesukaannya dulu sewaktu kecil dan dia bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Dan Jongin sangat suka mempermainkan Kyungsoo._

" _Jongin-ah! I hate you!" Kyungsoo masih memukul lagi lengan Jongin._

" _See, kau berbicara lancar sekarang!" Jongin menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan bibirnya membentuk hati yang cantik. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat senyuman seindah itu. Pipi yang menyembul memerah, sparkling eyes, senyum hati dari bibir semerah es limun. Semuanya nampak sempurna karena luka-luka lebam Kyungsoo sudah memudar. Lagi-lagi perasaan membuncah itu hadir di dalam hati Jongin. Rasanya sangat nyaman; hangat. Tanpa sadar Jongin memperhatikan cara Kyungsoo tertawa hingga matanya sayu dan terpaku._

" _Jongin? Wae?"_

 _Jongin menggeleng, dia mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang kenyal. Ada warna merah di pipinya dan itu kelihatan sangat imut. Jongin menghentakkan kakinya gemas._

" _Ya! Hentikan, Jongin!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin. Dia paling sebal jika Jongin memperlakukannya seolah Kyungsoo imut. Apalagi ketika itu Sohyun lewat dan pandangan antara Kyungsoo dan Sohyun bertemu. Ada jarak dan waktu yang terhenti bagi Kyungsoo. Dia masih menyukai Sohyun._

 _Jongin yang melihat perubahan suasana itu langsung mengernyit._

" _Kau menyukainya? Gadis itu?" Jongin menyenggol lengan kecil Kyungsoo._

" _..." Kyungsoo terdiam. Ini terlalu memalukan jika dia mengaku._

 _Jongin memperhatikan daun telinga Kyungsoo yang memerah. Dia berhenti menatap dan jantungnya seperti diikat. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin tidak bernafas sejenak._

" _Kau mau kemana, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin ketika tiba-tiba Jongin beranjak dari duduknya._

" _Ke toilet. Ikut?"Jongin menyeringai._

" _T-tidak!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin dengan semburat di pipinya._

 _Lelaki itu mudah sekali memerah._

 _..._

 _Beberapa hari pun berlalu. Namun, bagi Jongin, hari ini ada yang berbeda._

 _Jongin kira dirinya pintar mengendalikan diri, tapi nyatanya tidak. Sama sekali._

 _Jongin tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa begitu marah. Dia tidak pernah merasakan dadanya sesesak ini. Dia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas. Degupan itu membuat dia jengah sehingga dia melampiaskan dengan menendang dan memukul apa yang ada dihadapannya. Akibatnya, tidak ada yang berani yang memasuki toilet itu selama Jongin ada di dalam. Jongin terlihat kacau._

 _Lagi-lagi bayangan itu lewat setiap hari, jam, menit, detik sedari pertemuan pertama mereka. Ya, bayangan Kyungsoo selalu ada dimana-mana. Jongin suka itu dan apalagi ketika bibirnya berbentuk hati. Tapi bayangan itu terasa sakit saat Jongin menyadari satu hal. Saat jam pelajaran di kelas tadi._

 _Jongin baru sadar jika selama ini, saat di kelas, mata Kyungsoo selalu berbinar menatap ke sebuah sudut di depan. Jongin baru sadar jika Kyungsoo terkadang tersenyum sendiri saat yang dipandang olehnya tersenyum. Jongin baru sadar jika selama ini Kyungsoo menggambari buku tulisnya dengan waja dan nama gadis itu._

 _Jongin merebut buku itu dan Kyungsoo langsung menariknya, menyembunyikannya seolah Jongin tidak boleh tahu apa-apa. Jongin merasa terhina ketika Kyungsoo menyembunyikan dengan kasar, sedangkan Jongin selalu terbuka dengannya._

 _Jadi disinilah dia, berakhir merasa kesal dan langsung menuju toilet untuk menenangkan dirinya._

" _Jongin," Kyungsoo menyusul meski pelajaran belum berakhir. Dia memasuki toilet itu dan melihat Jongin yang sedang membasuh kepalanya dari air wastafel. Jongin menatap bayangan Kyungsoo di cermin dengan tatapan datar. Baru ini Kyungsoo takut dengan Jongin._

 _Jongin berbalik, menatap irisnya tajam. Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin karena masalah sepele. Kyungsoo tak ingin melihat temannya sendiri kecewa._

" _A-aku minta maaf Jongin. Aku tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan ini dari temanku sendiri. Aku... aku memang menyukainya, Jongin. Ah, tidak, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Sohyun. Aku hanya terlalu malu mengungkapkannya. Aku ras-" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkannya karena bibirnya tertahan oleh ibu jari Jongin yang ditempelkan erat._

 _Mereka mematung sejenak, lalu Jongin menghancurkan momen diam dengan mengganti ibu jarinya dengan bibirnya._

 _Kyungsoo membelalak saat dia sadar Jongin menghisap bibir bawahnya. Lututnya lemas dan tubuhnya bergetar. Bagaimana bisa Jongin melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Dia berusaha menghentikan Jongin tapi Jongin malah berlaku liar. Semakin dia memberontak, semakin Jongin melesatkan ciuman yang dalam._

 _Ada decakan lembut, hawa panas, suara detak jantung yang menggebu yang bercampur jadi satu. Kyungsoo merasa penyatuan bibir mereka terlalu basah, terlalu intim karena ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut mungilnya._

 _Ingin Kyungsoo pergi dan berakhir dengan memukul Jongin. Akan tetapi, tubuh kecil Kyungsoo remuk redam dalam dekapan Jongin yang hilang kendali._

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 03: Memoirs End-**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Note:**

Aaaakkkk! Pasti kalian mau bunuh aku karena ini gantung banget. Hahaha sowreeeehhh. Habisnya kalian minta _fast update_ sih. Aku lagi buntu, jadi aku cuma bisa ngetik segini dulu. _Flashback_ ini bakalan dua _chapter_ karena konflik utamanya belom muncul. :p

Hayo, udah bisa nebak alurnya belom?

Thanks beraaaattt buat yang sudah baca, riview, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Kalian baik banget. Maapin skali lagi gabisa bales satu-satu. Tapi aku bacain kok. Salam kenal semuaaa :*

See ya di chapter depan! Jangan lupa riview lagi ya :*


	5. Chapter 4: PETRICHOR

_**Previously:**_

 _Ada decakan lembut, hawa panas, suara detak jantung yang menggebu yang bercampur jadi satu. Kyungsoo merasa penyatuan bibir mereka terlalu basah, terlalu intim karena ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut mungilnya._

 _Ingin Kyungsoo pergi dan berakhir dengan memukul Jongin. Akan tetapi, tubuh kecil Kyungsoo remuk redam dalam dekapan Jongin yang hilang kendali._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Angst, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Boy x Boy

Rated M for Mature Contents and Bad Language

For Adult Only! I warn you!

 _ **Warning: bullied, sex scene, and blood. No Children under 18!**_

 _ **Please skip sex scene if you under 18. Don't like don't read! No bash! No flame!**_

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

 **AFTER YESTERDAY**

 **-Chapter 04: PETRICHOR-**

By: Light Kailan

* * *

"Pain of mind is worse than pain of body"

-Publilius Syrus-

* * *

 _Baju Kyungsoo kusut dan berantakan._

 _Tangan Jongin menyusup ke dalam hingga dia bisa merasakan kelembutan kulit punggung Kyungsoo, bibirnya menghisap leher itu sampai berbercak merah. Jongin terhenti ketika dia mendengar lenguhan rendah dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri tidak percaya dia bisa melakukan ini._

 _Seperti tersadar dari posisi kegilaan, Jongin menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dan melihat mata Kyungsoo. Jongin bergidik melihat tatapan nanar yang mengoyaknya._

 _Nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun tadi menghilang, lenyap tanpa bekas._

 _Jongin berbalik kasar. Dia berakhir pergi dengan langkah kasar dan menendang tong sampah. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pasti setelah ini Kyungsoo akan membencinya._

 _Sedang Kyungsoo mematung masih mencerna keadaan._

 _..._

" _Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Sehun melihat perubahan drastis dari orang yang duduk di kirinya itu. Sehun biasanya tidak peduli, tapi raut Jongin mengganggunya._

" _Diamlah," Jongin menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya dalam lengan yang terlipat di meja. Sementara itu Sehun malah menggodanya, menambah kadar kekesalan Jongin._

" _Apa gara-gara lelaki_ freak _di sampingmu itu? Ck! Aku heran kau mau saja membelanya. Jika saja bukan karena 'Luhan', aku pasti masih menghajarnya. Daripada berteman dengannya, kau harus tahu betapa menyenangkannya menghajar Kyungsoo. Ekspresi saat dia kesakitan itu sang_ _―_ _"_

"Shut your fucking mouth up _!" Jongin hilang kesabaran dan suaranya meninggi._ Death glare _Jongin tidak main-main. Sehun tahu reputasi Jongin di sekolah lamanya sangat buruk. Informasi itu sudah sampai di telinganya bahkan dari hari pertama. Tapi sampai saat ini Sehun masih tidak heran karena Jongin akan tertarik kepada objek_ bully _-annya._

" _Baiklah, Tuan Kai." Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, dia menyerah menggoda Jongin._

 _Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo memasuki kelas dan membuat Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Dia bisa menebak apa yang barusan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dari baju kusutnya, bibir yang membengkak memerah, atau bekas_ hickey _di lehernya yang berusaha disembunyikan olehnya._

"Well-well _, sepertinya aku sudah tahu alasannya," Sehun memutar bola matanya dan menepuk punggung Jongin pelan._

 _Jongin meraih kasar ranselnya dan berjalan tanpa menoleh. Dia secepatnya pulang begitu bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah berbunyi._

 _..._

 _Sejak hari itu Kyungsoo merasa Jongin berubah. Seharusnya dirinya yang marah, tapi ini justru kebalikan. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir._

 _Kyungsoo masih sering terlihat bersama Jongin, tetapi Jongin tidak lagi cerewet dan mengomentari cara bicaranya. Mereka banyak diam, tapi tetap berjalan beriringan bersama. Puncak keanehan itu adalah saat terkadang Jongin pulang lebih cepat dan lupa untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Jongin juga terkadang menghilang atau tidak masuk sekolah tanpa sebab. Ingin Kyungsoo menanyakan alasan tentang kejadian waktu itu, akan tetapi dia tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat._

 _Sehingga suatu hari, satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo berani menanyakannya._

 _Ketika itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang makan di tempat biasa. Dia melirik Jongin yang makan kue berasnya sambil melamun. Kyungsoo mengira ini saat yang tepat karena Kyungsoo tidak melihat adanya hal yang membuat Jongin kesal hari itu._

 _Jongin tahu dirinya ditatap intens._

" _Apa?" tanyanya datar. Kyungsoo tersentak._

" _Begini, Jongin. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu_ _―_ _"_

" _Stop, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dengan menyuap kue beras ke mulut Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku hanya kehilangan kendali. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi."_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi masih ada yang mengganggunya. Mengapa sikap Jongin masih berubah?_

 _Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang bingung. Ketika tatapannya sampai pada leher kyungsoo yang membiru dia berdecak._

" _Kau harusnya menutupi ini," Jongin mengambil plaster di kantung celananya dan menempelkan plaster itu di bagian atas leher Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo memerah meski mereka sering melakukan_ skinship. _Sebab, Kyungsoo teringat kejadian itu. Dia malu karena dia sempat mendesah._

" _Berhentilah memikirkannya terlalu keras," Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo karena dia seolah bisa membaca pikirannya._

 _Kalimat Jongin berpengaruh banyak, Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan kejadian itu lagi. Kyungsoo mempelajari satu hal dari Jongin, dia sangat mudah hilang kendali._

 _Bodohnya, Kyungsoo bahkan lupa bahwa Jongin tidak seharusnya hilang kendali dan nafsu kepada dirinya,_

 _sebab ia adalah pria._

 _..._

 _Waktu berlalu semakin mendekati hari ujian akhir sehingga atmosfer diantara murid kelas tiga sangat serius. Sehun nampaknya juga ikutan gila dengan pacu waktu yang nyaris membunuhnya. Jika yang lainnya nampak serius dengan nilai mereka dan berusaha memperbaiki sekuat tenaga, maka kebalikan dengan Sehun, dia berusaha mencari pelampiasan. Sehun frustasi dengan nilai matematikanya yang tak kunjung merangkak dari warna merah._

 _Kyungsoo tidak sengaja untuk berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sehun sementara murid lain ke perpustakaan mencari referensi. Hanya ada dia dan Sehun. Hal ini buruk, benar-benar buruk._

"Bodyguard _-mu kemana?" sinis Sehun. Kyungsoo tersentak, ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengajaknya 'berbicara'._

" _Dia bukan_ bodyguard _," jawab Kyungsoo singkat._

" _Ah, aku merasa kasihan dengan Kai. Dia Cuma dimanfaatkan secara cuma-cuma dari orang sepertimu."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau tidak sadar kalau Jongin menginginkan sesuatu darimu?"_

" _Sesuatu?" Kyungsoo bertanya seperti orang bodoh sedangkan Sehun menyeringai karena Kyungsoo terpancing._

" _Kai itu seorang Gay. Dan satu-satunya yang dia inginkan darimu adalah," Sehun terhenti dan nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi membola milik Kyungsoo, "he wants to fuck you so bad. FUCKING YOU." Sehung menekankan kata-kata terakhir._

" _Stop talking_ nonsense _, Oh Sehun," Kyungsoo sebenarnya mulai gusar tetapi dia alihkan dengan kembali mengerjakan soal matematika di atas mejanya._

" _Kau tidak heran mengapa aku membiarkanmu dan Kai bebas sementara aku paling suka mem-_ bully _dirimu?"_

 _Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepala Kyungsoo. Pasukan pertahanan dia runtuh dan kembali menatap Sehun, dia mencari jejak kebohongan. Percuma saja karena Sehun sudah terlatih berbohong, karena saat dia jujur dan berbohong nampak sama saja._

" _Aku punya rahasia dengan Kai. Aku menginginkan sahabat Kai yang seorang model, sementara dia menginginkanmu. Kemudian aku dan dia membuat perjanjian," Sehun menyeringai ketika Kyungsoo mendengarkannya dengan seksama._

" _Kau tidak ingin tahu apa isi perjanjian itu?" lanjutnya. Sehun menyelidik, dia berharap Kyungsoo akan marah sehingga dia punya alasan untuk mengahajarnya. Namun, ekspektasi Sehun salah. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming._

" _Kai akhir-akhir ini gelisah. Kau tahu sebabnya? Dia cemburu dengan_ _ **Sohyun**_ _."_

 _Dan begitu Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena ia menyebut 'Sohyun', Sehun merasa menang. "Apa aku harus menghabisi Sohyun supaya perjanjian kami lancar?" tambahnya dengan seringai licik._

" _Berhenti mengganggunya, Sehun," Kyungsoo menajamkan matanya. Jika itu menyangkut Sohyun, entah darimana keberanian Kyungsoo datang._

" _Kau sangat mudah dibaca,_ Freak _," Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, "kau tahu kan, penolakanmu adalah perintah untukku. Dengan sekali jentikkan jari aku bisa menghancurkannya."_

 _Mata Kyungsoo memerah, logikanya hancur lebur. Amarahnya tersulut. Dia meninju rahang Sehun tetapi itu terlalu lemah. Sehun mengambil lengannya kemudian berbalik menyerang. Dia ingin sekali tertawa betapa dia merindukan ekspresi kesakitan Kyungsoo. Dia meninju lalu memerangkap Kyungsoo di lantai yang kotor. Yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya bisa mendekapkan tangannya di wajah. Berharap wajahnya tidak hancur lagi._

 _Sementara Sehun terlihat sangat senang jika hari ini Kai tidak masuk sekolah. Ya, sebelumnya dia tahu alasan mengapa Kai sering tidak terlihat di sekolah. Dia mengambil kesempatan secerdas mungkin. Tidak tahu mengapa dia kecanduan untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo._

" _Bagaimana rasanya ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa membelamu, huh?" Satu pukulan mengenai pipi kiri Kyungsoo, lalu berdarah._

" _Atau, bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kira baik menghianatimu? Menginginkan sesuatu darimu?" Satu pukulan lagi mengenai perut Kyungsoo. Dia nyaris memuntahkan isi sarapannya._

 _Kyungsoo sebentar lagi hilang kesadaran jika saja Sohyun tidak kembali ke kelas guna mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal. Gadis itu berteriak, berusaha memisahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo._

 _Lalu hal terakhir sebelum pandangan Kyungsoo menghitam dia melihat mata Sohyun yang teriris sebab anyir darah mengalir dari rahangnya._

 _..._

 _Kyungsoo bisa saja melaporkan hal tersebut kepada pihak sekolah, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat karena mungkin anak buah Sehun sudah berkeliaran di setiap sudut._

 _Disinilah dia, ruangan berbau alkohol dengan tirai-tirai berwarna hijau mendominasi. Entah, haruskah ia bersyukur atau merasa malu? Karena jika dia tidak terluka sedemikian parahnya di depan mata Sohyun, maka Sohyun dan dia tidak akan menjadi sedekat ini._

" _G-gomawo," Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi sudah sadar dari pingsan._

" _Aniya," Sohyun menunduk. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah lain. Kyungsoo tahu si lemah Sohyun tidak akan sanggup melihat seorang terluka parah di depannya. Ketika dokter sekolah meninggalkan dia bersama Sohyun, Kyungsoo akan tahu seberapa sedih aura yang mengitari mereka._

" _Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, Sohyun. Gigiku hanya copot satu. D-dan kau tahu bagusnya dimana? Itu adalah gigiku yang berlubang. A-aku bahkan tidak usah ke dokter untuk mencopotnya."_

 _Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melucu dengan kain kassa yang masih bernoda darah di mulutnya. Dan Sohyun terkikik kecil sambil menghapus jejak tangisnya yang hampir meledak. Dia berani menatap Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo membengkak tapi pipi itu malah merona cantik ketika Sohyun menyentuhnya._

 _Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Sohyun juga menyukainya sebesar yang ia miliki kepadanya. Kyungsoo melihat matanya yang berbinar-binar atau betapa susahnya dia mengatur nafas agar terdengar normal._

 _Langit tidak bersahabat di luar. Ada warna hitam pekat yang datang dari arah barat jika mereka menyadarinya saat itu. Awan_ cumulus _berubah menjadi_ cumulonimbus _dengan kecepatan penuh. Hujan rintik membasahi tanah lalu tirai-tirai hijau itu bertiup membawa rona kebahagiaan diantara mereka berdua. Tidak peduli seberapa buruk cuaca diluar, baginya, wajah Sohyun mengalihkan segala hal. Mereka tersenyum, mengagumi betapa bodoh diri mereka ketika satu sama lain bisa merasakan cinta yang sama, tetapi tidak mampu mengungkapkan dengan eksplisit._

 _Jongin berlari. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyerangnya sementara dia tidak mendapati sosok mata bulat itu dimanapun. Ketika yang lain berbisik tentang betapa sekaratnya Kyungsoo di papah dengan tandu, Jongin lari menyusuri lorong. Langkahnya berpacu terburu-buru sedangkan nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia tahu dia akan menghajar Sehun, tapi itu nanti ketika dia sudah menemukan Kyungsoo. Dia akan melihat seberapa parah keadaan Kyungsoo, lalu membalas Sehun dua kali lipat dari rasa sakit itu._

 _Langkah Jongin memelan saat dia berada tepat di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terganggu dengan kedatangannya yang mengagetkan atau sebenarnya dia malah menenangkan dirinya sendiri? Dia takut jika Kyungsoo sehancur dulu. Dia akan memarahi dirinya sendiri sebab begitu bodohnya dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian._

 _Tapi saat pandangannya menemukan Kyungsoo, nafasnya tercekat. Bibirnya bergetar saat Kyungsoo malah berbinar bahagia. Tidak sesuai ekspektasinya, atau lebih buruk. Jongin tidak pernah menemukan Kyungsoo sebahagia itu. Jongin merasa terhina tanpa sebab, dia merasa rendah. Tirai itu berterbangan dan menyibakkan pemandangan yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup. Kyungsoo mengusap pipi wanita itu lalu mendekatkan tubuh mereka._

 _Jongin langsung cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia merasa dungu. Kemudian dia melangkah berat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari adanya dia. Hati Jongin ingin menyeret kakinya menuju ke mereka berdua lalu memisahkannya dengan kasar, sedangkan logikanya masih jalan. Ini percuma. Sejak awal Kyungsoo adalah 'lurus'._

 _Jongin sangat buruk jika ada seseorang melihatnya saat itu. Matanya kosong seketika dan dia menangis tanpa suara lalu air matanya mulai mengalir. Mengalahkan hujan di luar,_

 _bahkan bisa lebih deras._

 _..._

 _Rahangnya masih sakit, tapi siapa peduli._

 _Kyungsoo merasa itu adalah hari terbahagia sejauh itu di hidupnya. Mengungkapkannya tidak akan sesulit itu. Lalu kemudian dia berpacaran dengan orang yang bisa menjalani pacaran di sekolah meski hanya menyentuh tangannya atau tertawa bersama. Sehun tidak akan mengganggunya sebab dia lagi-lagi di skors sampai hari pertama ujian akhir. Sedangkan anak buahnya tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk menyiksanya sebab ujian lebih penting dari apapun saat ini._

 _Dia tidak bisa menemukan Jongin dari seminggu yang lalu sehingga dia tidak tahu akan membagi kebahagiaan itu dengan siapa. Kemudian ujian semakin mendekat, terhitung lima hari lagi. Ini akan buruk jika Jongin tidak menyelesaikan_ try out _-nya. Parahnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin._

 _Namun, sore itu di penghujung jam pelajaran terakhir, ada sebuah surat yang tiba-tiba ada di selipan bukunya. Kyungsoo membuka kertas itu;_

 _ **Kyung, temui aku di gudang belakang sepulang sekolah. Penting.**_

 _ **-Kim Jongin**_

 _Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Mengapa dia tidak menemukan Jongin di kelas dan malah Jongin mengirimkan kertas usang itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin sebenarnya? Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Dan anak itu harus tahu seberapa besar Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengannya._

 _Lalu pelajaran berakhir dengan senyum terkembang di bibir Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil payung yang dipinjamkan Sohyun tadi pagi saat mereka berangkat bersama. Lalu dia mengambil langkah cepat untuk menuju bagian belakang sekolah. Dia tidak peduli dengan seberapa deras air hujan saat itu, atau seberapa kotor air becek yang mengenai sepatu putihnya. Dia memasuki ruangan itu, gudang._

 _Dia terlalu lugu, mengapa harus di ruangan itu sementara ada tempat yang lebih baik._

" _Jongin?" Kyungsoo menemukan sosok itu membelakanginya. Jongin tidak memakai seragam dan dirinya tampak segar serta kasual. Kyungsoo meletakkan payung yang masih basah di teras gudang itu. Gudang nampak gelap karena penerangan yang minim sementara langit sudah mendung nyaris menghitam._

" _Kyungsoo?" Jongin berbalik dengan senyum pahit di bibirnya._

" _Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau tahu aku berusaha mencarimu seminggu ini? Kemana saja kau? Mengapa meninggalkan sekolah? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dan kenapa harus di sin_ _―_ _"_

 _Jongin mendekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya pelan. Dia akan menjawabnya satu-satu tetapi Kyungsoo terlalu berisik. Jongin tersenyum mengetahui Kyungsoo masih mencarinya. Tapi tetap saja masih terasa mengganjal._

" _Ada masalah yang sangat besar Kyungsoo," Jongin menerawang. Masalah di dalam keluarganya sangat rumit untuk di ceritakan secara singkat. "Aku minta maaf tidak ada disaat itu, aku mendengarnya dan aku sudah membalas Sehun," lanjutnya._

" _Masalah besar apa maksudmu? Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dalam. Mencari alasan yang benar-benar memuaskan hatinya._

" _Nanti akan kujelaskan, oke? Sekarang aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu," Jongin mengambil tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkannya di meja sedangkan dia duduk di meja yang sama, disampingnya. Ada bau debu yang bercampur dengan kayu yang melapuk. Ruangan gudang itu lebar sebenarnya, hanya saja tumpukan bola, kursi yang rusak, dan beberapa matras membuatnya sempit dan lembab._

" _Tentang?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih._

" _Sehun mengatakan sesuatu denganmu kan? Aku akan menjelaskannya jika itu_ _―_ _"_

 _Kyungsoo memotong, "Maksudmu itu tidak benar kan? Aku tidak akan mempercayai Sehun. Kau bisa lega sekarang. Ohya apa kau sudah tahu kalau...," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "aku sekarang aku berpacaran dengan sohyun."_

 _Guntur menggelegar dan kaca yang basah ikut bergetar. Jongin terpaku sebab ini yang dia takutkan. Dia benci ketika Kyungsoo mengatakannya. Salah satu ketidak hadirannya di sisi Kyungsoo adalah ia selalu menghindarinya, ingin menghindari hal ini. Karena Jongin adalah orang yang mudah terbakar emosi._

 _Matanya memerah dan tidak bisa menatap mata Kyungsoo. Sehun benar jika Kyungsoo tidak menganggapnya sebesar yang ia tahu._

 _Kalimat Sehun saat dia menghajarnya menggema. 'Kyungsoo sekedar memanfaatkanmu'_

 _Sesungguhnya masalah keluarga Jongin begitu berat hingga ia nyaris kabur. Alasan Jongin ingin bertemu dengan kyungsoo adalah untuk meringankan bebannya. Jika ia bercerita perlahan tentang itu mungkin dia akan sedikit lega. Tetapi ini bahkan sangat buruk. Kyungsoo bukannya meringankan bebannya, sebaliknya, ia membuat Jongin semakin putus asa dan terpuruk hingga ke sisi terendahnya._

" _J-jongin apa kau mendengarkan?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar ketika ia menyadari Jongin diam dan mematung dengan mata memerah._

" _Iya aku mendengarkan," seketika nada bicara Jongin berubah seperti ejekan. Jongin menatapnya dengan seringai yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Alisnya terpaut lalu bibirnya tersungging sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak setuju?" lanjut Jongin._

 _Dia mengambil lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Kyungsoo terkejut karena Jongin tiba-tiba kasar._

" _Lebih memilih pacar atau sahabat? Aku tidak setuju kau berpacaran dengannya. Putus dengannya, Kyungsoo," Jongin memandangnya dengan mata kosong. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan._

" _A-ada apa denganmu, Jongin? Bu-bukannya kau senang jika aku bahagia dengannya? Ak-aku tidak bisa putus dengannya."_

 _Kyungsoo salah jika Jongin akan mengerti. Melainkan Jongin marah. Urat sabarnya putus saat Kyungsoo memilih untuk bertahan. Kalimat Kyungsoo membakar dia sehingga nafsunya sampai di ubun-ubun. Nafsu untuk memiliki._

 _ **Kyungsoo hanya miliknya, hanya dia, dan hanya untuknya!**_

 _Jongin memiliki 'penyakit' dimana jika ia memiliki sesuatu, maka tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tidak seorang pun. Dia terlalu obsesif dan berlebihan tentang sebuah kepemilikan yang ditunjuknya. Mantannya, Luhan, memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Jongin terlalu obsesi dan nyaris mencelakakannya. Masalahnya, dia menetapkan Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya semenjak bibir mereka menyatu waktu itu._

 _Jongin menatap marah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu pemberontak dan tidak menyadari betapa kuatnya Kim Jongin._

" _J-jongin apa yang_ _―_ _"_

 _Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus, Jongin menyentuhnya tanpa persetujuan. Bibir Kyungsoo di serang dengan bibirnya secara kasar. Itu terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lari sebab tangannya terkunci dan kakinya terjepit antara Jongin dan meja._

 _Ciuman itu tidak lepas. Berlanjut. Kasar. Luka di rahangnya bahkan belum kering._

 _Kyungsoo bergetar takut sebab ia tidak menyangka ternyata Jongin semenakutkan ini. Dia tidak bisa lepas karena terlalu lemah. Ia mengutuk, namun suaranya hilang ditelan rasa ngeri._

 _Jongin semakin parah dengan nafsu yang sudah mencapai pucuk kepalanya. Dia merobek baju Kyungsoo tanpa peduli dengan raut yang ditujukan oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu celananya melorot ke lantai, terlepas, kemudian dia telanjang di hadapannya._

 _Dalam kepala Kyungsoo seperti ada sebuah area yang rusak mendadak. Bibirnya tidak mampu berkata, berteriak, atau bahkan melenguh ketika Jongin mulai menjilati, menciumi, atau menggiti area tubuhnya hingga tidak terhitung. Dari atas ke bawah lalu seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo terasa bukan miliknya lagi._

 _Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak lupa cara untuk bernafas. Rasa sakit di dada Kyungsoo tercermin dari air matanya yang mengalir tanpa isakan._

 _Memori berputar dari betapa dia menyanyangi Kim Jongin sebagai orang yang membuatnya merasa dihargai, atau ketika mereka menghabiskan banyaknya waktu bersama, tertawa, bercanda. Lalu memori itu berakhir ketika ciuman pertama mereka. Apa sejak itu Jongin mulai merasa hal lain?_

 _Lalu memori berjalan kembali, berputar-putar. Sembari tubuhnya di cecap Jongin, ingatan tentang ucapan sehun terbayang-bayang._

' _he want to fuck you so bad. FUCKING YOU'_

 _Menggema, 'FUCKING YOU'_

 _Menggema lagi, 'FUCKING YOU'_

 _Lalu bayangan seringai Sehun muncul. ' And he get what he want.'_

 _Dan sinar mata Kyungsoo mati. Orang yang disayanginya. Menghianati._

 _..._

 _Sohyun berlari kala itu diantara hujan angin. Langkahnya lebar, sesekali kecil, lalu menghindari becek-becek. Dia bertanya sebelumnya kepada orang-orang yang lewat, barangkali mereka mengetahui dimana letak kekasihnya. Kemudian dia mengarah ke gudang belakang saat seseorang dengan pasti melihat Kyungsoo memasuki bangunan itu._

 _Sohyun heran mengapa Kyungsoo bisa terburu-buru pergi dan melupakan janji mereka untuk pulang bersama, malah menuju ke tempat diluar perkiraan._

 _Sohyun mendekat ke gudang dan menemukan payung miliknya yang dipinjamkan untuk Kyungsoo terlempar jauh dari teras. Benar, Kyungsoo pasti berada disana. Tapi untuk apa?_

 _Sohyun mengintip dulu karena ruangan itu terlalu temaram dan tertutup. Dari kaca yang berdebu dan buram itu dia melirik isi dalam ruangan. Matanya menyipit karena disana terlalu gelap._

 _Lalu saat sadar dia membelalak._

" _Kyungsoo hmpth_ _―_ _" bibirnya terkunci sebelum dia berteriak lebih lanjut._

 _Seseorang menutup bibirnya dengan dekapan kasar. Tubuhnya ingin memberontak tetapi orang itu juga mengunci tubuhnya._

 _Sohyun ingin berteriak. Kyungsoo dalam bahaya yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo diperkosa, di depan matanya. Sedangkan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _Tubuh Sohyun basah karena tampias air yang mengenainya. Tapi rasa dingin itu tidak sepadan dengan apa yang dialaminya._

" _Hmph! Hpft!" Sohyun memberontak setengah mati. Suaranya tidak terdengar. Siapa brengsek yang menahannya?! Dia bahkan tidak bisa menoleh._

 _Dia terus berteriak dalam dekapan. Air matanya jatuh karena dia melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kyungsoo remuk, terdorong maju mundur oleh lelaki itu. Tubuh mereka berdua polos dengan Kyungsoo terhimpit dibawahnya. Dia tahu itu adalah Kai dari warna kulitnya meski ia membelakanginya. Sohyun melihat dari jauh, mata Kyungsoo kosong._

' _Bukankah Kai sahabat dekat Kyungsoo?! Mengapa Kai melakukan itu?!'_

 _Saat mata Kyungsoo dan Sohyun bertemu. Betapa hancur. Lebur._

 _Kyungsoo ingin mati saja._

 _Siksaan ini membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Dia berdoa agar dia sakit jantung lalu mati saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak kunjung mati. Darah mengalir dari lubangnya. Jongin seperti seorang_ psycho _saat itu karena dia tidak peduli. Dia menyeringai dengan iris tanpa empati. Terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Sudah satu jam atau bahkan lebih. Selangkangannya bahkan sakit. Nyeri._

 _Tapi nyeri di tubuh tidak akan mengalahkan betapa perih hatinya._

 _Di luar masih hujan, guntur tak lagi bersuara, hanya kilat dan langit gelap yang menguasai. Bau debu dan kayu lapuk mulai bercampur dengan aroma basah dari ventilasi._ Pethricor _menyebar ke bumi, seolah mengumpulkan momen lalu memberi memori. Ingatan Kyungsoo terkunci, membaur bersama kenangan manis, berubah getir._

 _Apalagi ia teringat kata-kata Jongin waktu itu, 'Seorang teman tidak akan pernah menyakiti temannya, Kyungsoo. Aku akan melindungimu dari Sehun. Dari siapapun itu. Kita akan saling melindungi.'_

 _Dan itu..._

 _ **Bullshit.**_

 _..._

 _Ujian di mulai. Hari berganti lalu ujian berakhir. Kyungsoo melewatinya dengan sunyi. Jalannya sakit. Masih untung dia berangkat sekolah lalu menyelesaikan ujiannya. Hasil ujian keluar. Dia mendapatkan posisi terendah, nyaris saja tidak lulus terpaut nilai 0,1._

 _Hari itu, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia terbangun di rumah dengan keadaan sudah terawat. Besoknya, sampai hari kelulusan, dia tidak menemukan Jongin dan Sohyun dimanapun. Mereka berdua hilang tanpa jejak. Sama sekali. Nama mereka pun hilang dari peserta ujian._

 _Dia trauma berat, tapi orang yang tidak seksama tidak akan menyadari hal itu. Orang tuanya dan Kakaknya sempat khawatir karena Kyungsoo tidak berbicara sejak kepulangannya dipapah seseorang. Tapi hari bukankah harus terus berjalan?_

 _Dia seperti mayat hidup. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Paling susah dilupakan adalah saat mata Sohyun menatapnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mengerikan. Menjijikkan. Dirinya menjijikkan._

 _Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit. Pelan. Tapi seminggu setelah kelulusan, dia mendengar kabar paling mengejutkan._

 _Sohyun mati meninggal bunuh diri._

 _..._

 _End of Flashback_

...

Today;

Roda takdir berputar. Itu benar, ia berputar terus di tempat yang sama, tidak maju tidak mundur. Tidak pada sebuah lintasan. Hanya ada dibawah lalu keatas. Sekarang kembali ke bawah. Dia bertemu orang sama, orang-orang sepuluh tahun silam.

Dia benci, mengapa saat itu dia tidak menyusul Sohyun untuk tenang di alam sana. Dia sekarang menyesalinya sebab orang-orang ini membuka luka lamanya. Sudah sembuh lalu robek kembali.

Dia menyeringai. Hujan membuatnya basah kuyub. _Petrichor_ sialan. Dia tidak lupa, tidak bisa lupa.

'Sialan, ini benar-benar sakit,' batinnya.

Kyungsoo masih meninju Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tidak lagi melawan dan ia menghalangi Luhan yang mencegahnya. Seringaian Sehun hilang. Dia tercekat, keegoisannya di masa lalu sudah merubah seseorang menjadi monster. Kini keadaan sudah tidak lagi sama, dan dia mulai kasihan sebab Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari ingatan sepuluh tahun silam. Kyungsoo boleh jadi lebih tegap, percaya diri, dan bisa melawan dengan benar. Tapi itu tetap saja 'sama'.

Sedangkan sekarang lihatlah, Sehun lebih sukses, mapan lebih dari apa yang bisa dikatakan. Dirinya harusnya tidak memberikan kesan seolah dia masih membenci Kyungsoo atau sejahat dulu. Atau mengoloknya seakan itu lucu. Dia menyesal saat seringai Kyungsoo mirip dengan seringai Jongin sewaktu menghajarnya dulu. Mengerikan.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun membiarkan dirinya untuk dipukuli sampai ia pingsan dan giginya terlepas.

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 04: PETRICHOR End-**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Note:**

OMG! Kyungsoo dan Sohyun aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian tersiksa disini :'(( Kyungsoo i'm so so so sowreeehhhhh. Jongin maaf juga membuatmu jahat disini.. dan Sehun my 3rd bias I love youuuuuu -cry

Ya, ampun. Apakah sudah angst? _Sorry_ sebab aku gak menuliskan _NC_ _scene_ secara eksplisit banget _cause_ itu mungkin terlalu kejam man. /-_-/

Oh Sehun! Kau juga kejam! Aw!

Dan... makasih-makasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. _I'm so sorry_ karena belum melanjutkan fic Hello Tomorrow. Yeah, aku lebih mendapat _feeling_ di fic ini karena _maybe_ aku lebih suka _boyxboy_ dibanding _gender switch_ karena sesungguhnya Kyungsoo adalah lelaki pemirsah. Tapi tenang, aku tetap akan melanjutkan fic itu kalau kalian masih menginginkannya. :)

Tetap ikuti fic ini ya meskipun masih akan ada beberapa chapter. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, oke.

So, gimana menurut kalian chap ini? Apa sudah memenuhi rasa penasaran kalian? Atau ada masukan? :))

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan dan menemukan banyak typo. Hehe

Jangan lupa untuk selalu menghargai author ya. Budayakan selalu riview setelah membaca. ;)

Oya, jangan _bash_ aku, sebab aku meluangkan waktu liburanku yang berharga untuk melanjutkan fic ini padahal besok aku ada ujian. Doakan aku ya _guys_.

 _Take care, yo guys, love you always! :*_


	6. Chapter 5: MEDICATION

_**Previously:**_

 _Sedangkan sekarang lihatlah, Sehun lebih sukses, mapan lebih dari apa yang bisa dikatakan. Dirinya harusnya tidak memberikan kesan seolah dia masih membenci Kyungsoo atau sejahat dulu. Atau mengoloknya seakan itu lucu. Dia menyesal saat seringai Kyungsoo mirip dengan seringai Jongin sewaktu menghajarnya dulu. Mengerikan._

 _Pada akhirnya, Sehun membiarkan dirinya untuk dipukuli sampai ia pingsan dan giginya terlepas._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Angst, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Boy x Boy

Rated M for Mature Contents and Bad Language

For Adult Only! I've warned you!

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

 **AFTER YESTERDAY**

 **-Chapter 05: MEDICATION-**

By: Light Kailan

* * *

Sisa-sisa dingin masih ada. Suara serangga kecil bersahutan, terdengar terlalu nyaring di tengah malam. Luhan terjaga tidak bisa terlelap. Dia memandang wajah lebam Sehun dengan frustasi. Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Lu," suara lirih datang dari hadapan Luhan. Dia menatap Sehun yang sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Pelan-pelan," sahutnya. Luhan membantu Sehun untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kamar itu hangat sehingga mereka tidak perlu menggigil kedinginan. Minseok menyiapkan kamar tamu yang cukup besar untuk mereka menetap.

"Ugh. Aw!" Sehun meringis saat menyadari kepalanya tak bisa digerakkan dengan bebas. Rahangnya kaku.

"Ini. Minum obatmu." Luhan memberikan segelas air putih dan beberapa pil. "Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku," tambahnya.

"Aku baru saja bangun, Lu." Sehun mengernyit lalu mendesah panjang. Sedangkan Luhan melipat tangannya di dada. Sungguh dia bingung dengan yang terjadi sore tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Kau sadar tidak? Kalian mencoba membunuh satu sama lain! Lihat, ini gigimu lepas." Luhan memberikan sebuah kantung kecil berisi geraham milik Sehun. Sehun bergidik menyadari rasa anyir tersisa di mulutnya.

"Dimana dia?" Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Luhan. Dia menenggak obatnya kemudian melarikan pandangan untuk mencerna dimana dia sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa mereka masih di rumah Jongin.

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Dia. Kyungsoo." Lidah Sehun sedikit kelu menyebut nama itu. Sebab dia lebih familiar dengan kata ' _freak'_.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia akan dipecat." Luhan mengusap wajahnya kembali. Dia belum mengerti problematika sebenarnya, tapi seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya secepat itu.

"Dipecat?" Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Kyungsoo adalah perawat pribadi Jonginnie. Kalian baru bertemu malah langsung bertarung. Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian, hah?"

Sehun membelalak. "Perawat? Astaga, yang benar saja! Kyungsoo bisa-bisa malah mencoba membunuhnya."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Oh Sehun?" Luhan kali ini marah. "Aku tanya. Sebenarnya ada apa antara kalian?!"

"Jangan berteriak, Baby. Aku baru saja terbangun dari pingsan, ingat?" Sehun mengambil jemari Luhan kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Nanti akan aku jelaskan, oke?" tambahnya. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"Jadi, dimana dia? Aku harus bicara."

"Mungkin di kamarnya. Dia terlihat sangat kacau tadi. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya besok."

"Tapi―"

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Minseok tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar rumah sementara diluar masih badai."

...

Ini adalah dering ke sekian kalinya sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Halo, _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo menggaruk matanya yang sakit karena terik matahari menerobos terlalu banyak dari jendela. Matanya sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis, memori menyakitkan kembali mengusiknya secara bertubi-tubi. Selain itu, punggungnya semakin nyeri sebab semalam Jongin menambah lukanya, mencakarnya lagi ketika dia berusaha menenangkannya dari histeria.

" _Apa kau baru bangun?"_ Suara dari seberang sana terlalu kencang sehingga Kyungsoo menjauhkan telinganya.

"Iya," sahutnya pelan.

Suho bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang serak. " _Aku akan menjemputmu sekitar satu jam lagi, tunggu aku oke?"_ Suho memastikan. Semalam, Kyungsoo menceritakan semua yang terjadi sore itu, dia merasa Suho perlu tahu bahwa dia dipecat detik itu juga.

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku bisa sendiri."

" _Lagi-lagi keras kepala."_

Kyungsoo diam. Dia teringat sesuatu.

" _Kyung?"_ tanya Suho.

"Ah, sebentar, _Hyung_. Aku harus mengurusnya dulu."

" _Kim Jongin?"_

"Iya. Ini sudah terlalu siang. Tidak ada yang mengurusnya selain aku."

" _Baiklah. Kau seharusnya tidak usah peduli lagi dengannya. Mereka membuangmu, Kyung."_

"Tidak. Ini memang salahku. Ohya, jangan merepotkan dirimu untuk menjemputku."

" _Kau bukan hal yang merepotkan."_

"Akan aku kabari lagi setelah urusanku selesai. Sampai nanti."

" _Astaga. Iya-iya baiklah."_

Kyungsoo terkejut karena jam telah lewat jauh dari angka sembilan. Dia bisa melihat Jongin masih terlelap di tidurnya. Dia menyibakkan tirai lalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Matahari pagi masih bagus untuk Jongin, serta udara sangat segar karena bekas hujan semalam. Kyungsoo menghampiri tubuh itu lalu menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Jongin. Bangun."

Kyungsoo meniru bagaimana cara Minseok membangunkan Jongin. Dia menepuk pelan pipinya lalu mengusap-usap sampai mata Jongin membuka dan mengerjap pelan.

" _Here you go_." Kyungsoo mengambil _bathrobe_ lalu mengganti pakaian Jongin dan menyelimutinya dengan itu. Jongin masih mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ada kantung mata yang menghitam disitu.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diam. Ingatan berputar-putar kembali. Jantungnya terkadang berdegub terlalu kencang dan membuat dia bertanya,'bagaimana bisa takdir membawanya lagi kesini' Namun, dia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Tapi sebentar lagi dia harus pergi. Sesungguhnya kenyataan ini sangat keterlaluan. Dia mengira sebentar lagi dia bisa membayar semua hutang-hutangnya. Tetapi jika dipecat seperti ini, dia harus mengembalikan semua uang muka.

Kyungsoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, dia gelisah dan menjadi sedih seketika. Kisahnya sangat menyedihkan. Kapan dia sekali saja bisa tenang? Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Dia berpikir jika nasibnya jauh lebih baik dari Jongin. Dia masih lebih beruntung.

"Jongin, apa kau menderita?" lirih Kyungsoo. Dia mengusap pipi itu kemudian menyisir surai putih Jongin dengan telapak tangan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum, kecut.

Kyungsoo memapahnya pelan. Kemudian mendorong kursi roda itu untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Dia mengulangi apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Memandikannya, membersihkannya, dan membantunya buang air. Setelah ia melakukan semua itu, dia meletakkan kembali Jongin di ranjangnya.

Koloid antara debu dan udara basah terlihat jelas menyentuh permukaan kulit Jongin yang polos. Sinar matahari pias membentuk siluet tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membawa sebuah kotak obat lalu mengambil salep untuk dioleskan ke luka Jongin. Dia mengeringkan tubuh Jongin perlahan dengan handuk putih kemudian mendekat padanya. Luka-luka itu sebagian sudah mengering, tapi belum semuanya. Kyungsoo merawatnya dengan teliti. Dia teringat, dulu Jongin pernah merawat bekas lukanya, ini tampak seperti balas budi.

"Jongin, ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Cepatlah pulih sehingga aku bisa meminta jawaban yang bisa memuaskanku."

Kyungsoo membuka sebuah _wardrobe_ untuk mengambil pakaian Jongin. _Wardrobe_ itu terlalu besar sehingga tubuhnya serasa tenggelam. Dia mencari-cari sebuah _shawl_ yang sekiranya bisa membuat Jongin hangat. Tapi ketika dia terlanjur masuk sampai terlalu dalam, ada sebuah pintu geser dari kaca di ujungnya. Mungkin sebagian orang tidak menyadari pintu itu, tapi Kyungsoo menyadari sebab engselnya sedikit tergeser. Material kaca terlihat sangat mencolok diantara _furniture_ berbahan kayu yang tersebar mendominasi kamar. Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu itu, tetapi sebuah _shawl_ terjatuh dan apa yang dicarinya sudah dia dapatkan. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya kemudian menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin, apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kutinggalkan?" Kyungsoo memasangkan celana lalu _sweater_ hangat serta melilitkan _shawl_ pada lehernya.

"Oh, tentu saja kau akan baik. Mereka akan mencari penggantiku secepatnya. Aku bahkan baru beberapa hari disini." Kyungsoo nampak sangat sedih. Dia kira ini akan mudah tapi tentu saja kenyataannya sulit. Apalagi mengembalikan uang muka sama artinya dia akan berurusan dengan para lintah darat itu lagi.

"Jangan mencakar dirimu lagi, mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Jongin. Ia mengoleskan lotion pada jemari itu agar lembab. Dia memijat tangan dan kaki Jongin, sebab ototnya tidak pernah digerakkan. Kyungsoo pernah melakukannya dulu pada Lee Harabeoji. Pijatan itu berarti banyak bagi orang yang lumpuh.

Di kamar itu telah ada sebuah _troley_ berisi makanan. Mungkin sewaktu Kyungsoo memandikan Jongin, Minseok meletakkan _troley_ itu disana. Kyungsoo menemukan makanan dengan menu yang sama dengan kemarin. Dia mengambilnya dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Apa aku harus... ah, ini percuma."

Kyungsoo melakukannya lagi. Dia merelakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Jongin untuk menyuapinya. Deguban jantungnya sangat sulit diantisipasi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan hal ini kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Memberikan bibirnya untuk orang lain tak terpikirkan sedikitpun. Bahkan satu-satunya yang pernah menciumnya adalah orang yang dihadapannya ini dulu.

Dia melakukannya suap demi suap hingga sarapannya habis dan bagian tersulit adalah menyuapi beberapa pil obat. Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa pahit beberapa tablet. Dia menahannya sejenak sebelum memberikan suapan satu persatu. Namun, ketika ia hendak menyuapinya kembali dia tersentak dengan suara pintu yang tertutup keras. Kyungsoo terkejut dan tidak sengaja menelan beberapa obat sekaligus.

...

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun dan membuat lelaki dengan kulit yang sangat putih itu terperanjat. Dia segera menutup pintu kamar Jongin. Tadinya ia ingin masuk ke kamar itu untuk melihat keadaan Jongin. Tapi dia malah disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang merawat Jongin dengan cara yang menurutnya sangat 'intim'.

"Ya! Baby! Kau mengangetkanku saja!" Sehun menjitak pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Kau mengintip apa?" Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Aku ingin masuk."

"Ja-jangan! Ayo kita kebawah saja. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

...

Kyungsoo merasa janggal dan masih penasaran dengan sesuatu yang mengusiknya itu. Setelah dia selesai mengurus Jongin maka dia menuju kembali ke depan _wardrobe_ yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo mengunci pintu kamar sebab ini sedikit terlihat bodoh jika dia tidak menemukan apapun. Kemudian dia membuka _wardrobe_ sampai pintu ganda dari kayu dengan ukiran _floral_ itu menganga. Kyungsoo menyibak deretan jaket dan sweater, ia menggeser kaca diujungnya. Benar saja, kaca itu bergeser meski Kyungsoo harus agak kesusahan karena sepertinya kaca itu sudah lama tidak dibuka. Ada suara decitan ngilu saat kaca digeser pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalak sambil terbatuk kemudian, sebab ia melihat ruangan yang sangat menjulang nyata di hadapannya. Baru satu kali itu Kyungsoo berada dalam sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit yang sangat amat tinggi dan jajaran rak buku yang luar biasa banyak. Namun, sayangnya ruangan itu sangat berdebu. Kyungsoo memastikan mungkin saja tidak ada orang lain memasuki ruangan itu lagi. Atau, bisa jadi ini ruangan rahasia Kim Jongin –yang sekarang bukan rahasia lagi sebab ia mengetahuinya.

Saking tebalnya debu itu, tapak kaki Kyungsoo tercetak di lantai dan beberapa kali ia bersin serta terbatuk. Jaring laba-laba ada dimana-mana dan beberapa buku sudah termakan rayap. Mungkin saja semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, sejak Jongin kecelakaan, tidak ada yang menyentuh benda-benda di ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin sekitar lima puluh meter persegi dengan denah berbentuk bulat. Tapi tingginya jangan ditanya. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa sekarang berada di dalam sumur karena ruangannya seperti tabung dengan rak melingkari ruangan dan tangga putar di sisinya.

Kyungsoo tertarik dengan sebuah meja yang terlihat seperti area kerja. Meja itu adalah satu-satunya yang langsung tersinar matahari. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki jendela, hanya roster beton dengan celah rapat. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui _glassblock_ yang tersusun rapi di dinding. Diatasnya masih ada laptop yang terbuka. Untuk seukuran 'Tuan Muda' Kim Jongin laptop itu terlalu ketinggalan jaman jika dipakai sekarang, sebab itu adalah laptop keluaran dua tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo mengambil satu buku yang bahkan masih terbuka. Ketika mengangkatnya, sebuah foto terjatuh. Dia memungutnya dan terdiam.

Itu adalah masa yang sudah lama sekali, foto dirinya dengan Jongin yang dicetak seukuran telapak tangan. Ada senyum tulus dari diri Kyungsoo karena hanya dengan Jongin dia bisa berekspresi lepas –sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin, dia lupa caranya untuk tersenyum. Itu masa indah jika diingat, tapi Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lupa momen itu jika saja foto itu tidak ada.

Andaikan hari itu berhenti sampai disitu mungkin dunia tidak akan terlalu buruk. Andaikan sebuah kematian tidak membuatnya membenci orang lain sampai seperti ini. Nyatanya hari terus berjalan hingga rusak. Kyungsoo tidak lagi menemukan dirinya sebahagia di foto itu. Itu pertama kalinya dia memiliki teman, bahkan mereka berangkulan dengan kepala saling mendekat. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, tapi dia buru-buru menengadahkan kepala.

"Debu sialan," decihnya.

Saat dia menatap keatas dia baru sadar satu hal yang mengejutkan. Dia alihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menilai dan menyidik. Lalu, ia bergidik dan memotret ruangan itu. Selagi dia sibuk mengabadikan gambar ruangan dengan _handphone_ -nya, sebuah panggilan masuk dan menyentak Kyungsoo. Nyaris saja _handphone_ itu terjatuh.

"Iya halo, _Hyung_?" sapanya.

" _Aku sudah di depan untuk menjemputmu. Bisakah kau keluar sekarang?"_

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menjemputku, _Hyung_."

" _Aku sudah disini. Berhenti mengeluh dan keluar sekarang."_

"Arraseo!"

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu lalu mengambil kopernya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Dia benci perasaan seperti ini. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa merasa jengkel. Oh, mungkin gara-gara pertemuannya dengan Sehun atau masalah pemecatannya. Namun, sebenarnya bukan itu. Dia melirik Kim Jongin dengan tatapan pias.

" _Sungguh menyebalkan,"_ batinnya. Ia mendekat kepada sosok itu yang dihadapkannya pada satu jendela besar. Dia memutar kursi roda milik Jongin lalu seperti biasa –menyejajarkan dirinya untuk berbicara. Dia tak kunjung bicara malah matanya menatap dalam kepada mata kelam Jongin. dia membuka telapak tangan Jongin yang menghangat karena sinar matahari kemudian meletakkan sebuah benda; foto yang ditemukannya tadi. Kyungsoo tidak ingin tampak sentimentil tapi ia melakukannya.

Dia pergi setelah sebelumnya membenarkan juntaian rambut perak Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengus dan keluar dari rumah itu.

Kyungsoo memasukkan sebuah koper yang sama dengan saat dia datang ke rumah itu ke dalam bagasi milik Suho.

"Apa kau sudah pamit dengan orang-orang di rumah itu?"

"Sudah." Sungguh. Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk berbicara saat ini.

"Benarkah?" Suho tampak sedikit konyol dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat sekarang aku sedang apa?"

"Maksudku, bukankah kau sudah buat kontrak dengan Kim Taeyon?"

"Masalahnya dia sedang tidak ada, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka memberitahunya atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi sekarang!" Kyungsoo agak kasar dan baru kali itu Suho melihatnya menyebalkan. Itu sangat berat bagi Kyungsoo dan Suho mau tidak mau harus memaklumi itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, Kyung. Kau masih bisa mengandalkanku jika butuh," Suho berkata dengan tulus.

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang untuk menuju kembali ke rumah sederhana milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan mengira dirinya tidak akan kembali secepat itu, tetapi yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Dia miris ketika sadar rumahnya seperti kandang anjing jika dibandingkan mansion mewah Jongin.

"Terimakasih sudah repot mengantarku," kata Kyungsoo begitu mobil Suho sampai depan rumahnya.

"Kita ini sahabat kan? Tidak perlu sungkan."

Kyungsoo tersentak dan matanya membola tanpa sadar. Dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap Suho sebagai orang yang disebut 'sahabat', tetapi lelaki itu sudah menganggapnya penting. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Suho. Dia tidak tahu apa bagusnya dirinya dan merasa sangat menyesal tidak menganggap Suho spesial; seperti halnya Suho menganggap dia. Suho sangat berharga dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu akan jadi bagaimana tanpa sosok itu. Dia memeluk Suho dengan erat kemudian. Matanya kembali berkaca dan ia teringat sesuatu.

Suho mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sebagai balasan dari pelukan hangat yang ia terima. Suho selalu gemas dengan tingkah orang di depannya itu. Jika saja boleh, ingin rasanya dia menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai adik angkatnya. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya anak itu.

Sebelum mereka berpisah Kyungsoo menarik lengannya dan menampakkan raut aneh.

"Bisakah kau mampir sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, _Hyung_ ," ujarnya lirih.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan tatapan bertanya. Kemudian Suho memutuskan untuk singgah sembari Kyungsoo merapihkan kopernya kembali.

"Bukannya kau tertarik dengan psikologi seperti halnya diriku?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ketika mereka duduk berhadapan pada sofa di ruang tengah.

"Ya, begitulah," Suho mengernyit karena belum tahu apa inti dari pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Apa menurutmu ini _OCD_?" Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah foto yang tadi diambilnya dari _ruang rahasia_ Jongin. Suho memperhatikan dengan seksama lalu berdecak kagum.

OCD adalah kelaianan psikologis dimana penderitanya memiliki pikiran obsesif dan menyebabkan perilaku repetitif atau kompulsif. Dalam kasus Jongin, sepertinya lelaki itu memiliki obsesi dalam menyusun benda sesuai urutan warna dan presisi. OCD berbeda dengan perfeksionis. Bagi penderita OCD, apabila benda tersebut tidak tersusun sesuai keinginanya, maka dia akan merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dan menimbulkan perasaan cemas dan tindakan kompulsif yang berulang-ulang, dalam kasus parah bisa mengakibatkan depresi. Sepele kedengarannya. Tapi bagi penderitanya ini hal serius. Dan melihat ruang rahasia, ruang bagi diri Jongin sendiri yang begitu rapih dan tersusun siku kelihatannya sangat janggal bagi Kyungsoo yang mengerti sedikit banyak ilmu psikologi.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini? _Well_ , ini sangat amat tidak wajar Kyungsoo," Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau lihat deretan buku ini terlalu rapi dijajar dengan warna dengan gradasi sempurna yang menurutku mengerikan. Lihat pula susunan meja dengan benda-benda dengan letak yang terlalu rapi dan siku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sepaham lalu ia menimpali, "aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Aku hanya memastikan. Ini ruangan milik Jongin."

"Ah, tidak heran. Dia memang tidak waras 'kan? Tapi selama aku dirumahnya dulu aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ini."

"Kurasa itu ruangan rahasia."

"Huh?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesana?"

"Tidak sengaja," balasnya singkat. Mendengar jawaban yang singkat, maka Suho tidak lanjut bertanya tentang ruangan itu, sebaliknya dia mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang aneh. Peluh meleleh dari pelipis Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memucat dengan mata yang kosong.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya."

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Bisakah aku minta tolong sekali lagi."

" _Anything_ , Kyungsoo."

"Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat."

...

Disinilah ia berada. Ada gedung yang tidak terlalu besar. Orang-orang menyebutnya pemakaman, tetapi tak ada kuburan atau gundukan tanah satu-pun. Ini adalah krematorium. Hanya guci-guci berisi abu yang berjajar rapi pada etalase. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berlalu lalang sebagai tanda baru saja ada yang meninggal. Bangunan itu merangkap sebagai rumah duka. Tatapan Kyungsoo memanas sebab ia teringat tentang banyaknya kehilangan yang ia rasakan akibat kematian.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja rindu dengan sosok itu. Dia memandangi satu bingkai dengan wajah paling bahagia. Ada Sohyun yang cantik dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya di dalam bingkai. Ingatannya kembali menerawang rasa bersalah yang mendarah daging. Kyungsoo bukan kekasih yang baik, seharusnya dulu dia bersungguh-sungguh mencari keberadaan Sohyun sebelum terlambat. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyesal tiada tara. Dia mencari-cari letak celah yang terjadi di masa lalu. Andai dia tidak seperti itu atau andai dia tidak seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa berandai, tetapi yang dia temukan hanya kesalahan dirinya. Sehingga setiap dia melihat foto gadis itu, rasa penyesalan itu semakin memuncak dari tahun ke tahun.

Suho dibiarkannya pulang terlebih dulu sebab ia tidak ingin lelaki itu melihat sisi terapuh darinya. Mungkin setiap orang yang mengetahui dirinya akan sadar seberapa murungya ia, tapi tak akan dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun sisi kehancurannya. Kyungsoo menangis terisak dengan raungan tertahan. Etalase kaca dihadapannya itu berembun dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terlewat kasar atau sidik jarinya yang tercetak akibat gapaian yang kosong. Setelah rasanya ia puas dengan rasa sakit yang tidak ada obatnya, maka ia terjatuh di lantai yang dingin.

Pandangannya berputar seperti gasing. Deguban jantungnya memburu dan ia merasa kegelisahan yang parah. Dia ingin menggapai apapun tetapi yang ia gapai malah udara. Ia terjatuh secara pelan dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam mulai berkerumun.

...

Di sebuah ruangan _Intensive Care Unit_ –ICU ia berada sebab ia melihat banyak jajaran _bed_ dengan orang-orang tanpa sadar di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo mengingat kembali. Terakhir ia pingsan di pemakaman dan tidak seharusnya dia berada di ICU karena dia tidak sesakit itu. Kepalanya terasa melayang ketika ia mencoba bangkit. Lalu dokter jaga menghampiri dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh.

"Apa yang Anda rasakan?" Dokter itu mengukur tekanan darahnya lalu memeriksa selang infus.

"Pusing," lirih Kyungsoo.

"Anda tidak sadar selama seminggu karena mengalami OD― _Over dosage_."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan rahangnya mengeras. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan apapun. Oh, dia tiba-tiba ingat dan tersentak. Dia ingat jika saat menyuapi Jongin, dia tidak sengaja menelan obat milik Jongin. Tetapi bukankah dia tidak akan separah ini?

"Kondisi Anda sudah berangsur normal. Kami akan memindahkan Anda ke ruang rawat inap. Tapi apakah Anda ingat memakan obat atau sesuatu? Sebab hasil laboratorium akan sampai sekitar seminggu lagi," Dokter lelaki itu kelihatannya sangat ramah dan pintar sehingga Kyungsoo merasa akan baik-baik saja.

"Saya tidak sengaja menelan obat milik pasien neurosis, Dok." Kyungsoo menatap Dokter itu lemah. Dia ingin melihat rautnya.

"Benarkah? Tetapi seharusnya tidak separah ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Dia bergidik. Kemudian bagaimana dengan Jongin yang melahap obat itu setiap hari. Sebenarnya itu obat atau malah racun?

...

Waktu berjalan lambat dan Kyungsoo merasa sendirian. Sore menjelang semenjak kesadarannya tetapi tak ada satupun yang menjenguknya, bahkan Suho. Apakah lelaki itu tidak tahu keadaannya? Namun, begitu keras ia berpikir sehingga mengabaikan suara ketukan. Seseorang masuk dan ia terkejut tatkala melihat sosok yang semula ia kira itu Suho.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu keranjang buah kemudian meletakkan di sisi ranjang.

"Aku meneleponmu berulang kali tetapi tidak diangkat. Aku sempat khawatir dan akhirnya seseorang mengangkat panggilan kemudian memberi tahu keberadaanmu," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Suho," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit lega karena ia mengira Suho melupakan ia. Mungkin saja lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan _thesis_ menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Aku tidak sengaja menelan obat milik Jongin dan itu membuatku... OD."

Luhan terkejut dan Kyungsoo menantikan ekspresi itu.

"A-apa?!" Luhan menganga.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. Dia takut lelaki itu mengalami hal mengerikan.

"Di-dia tidak baik-baik saja," Luhan tak berani menatap Kyungsoo. "Kurasa keadaannya memburuk sejak kepergianmu. Mereka memintamu kembali. Dan..." kata-kata Luhan terpotong.

"Dan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia menahan napas.

"Dan Sehun bilang dia minta maaf."

Kyungsoo membatu. Itu mustahil melihat bagaimana Sehun tumbuh dan kembali dengan tatapan menjengkelkan seperti yang dilihatnya pada pertemuan kedua. Dan sekarang lelaki itu minta maaf? Yang benar saja.

"Kau akan memaafkannya, _'kan_?" tanya Luhan kembali. Dia menanti jawaban dan yang ia temukan adalah helaan nafas.

"Ada masanya sesuatu bisa kadaluarsa, Luhan. Dan permintaan maaf Sehun tidak berarti banyak sebab itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Masa lalu kami sangat buruk. Apa dia menceritakan semuanya?" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan tanya. Kyungsoo menelisik ekspresi Luhan. Dia yakin Sehun tidak menceritakan bagian krusial dari masa lalu mereka.

"Aku harap Sehun meminta maaf secara langsung, bukan melalui dirimu. Jika dia bisa merubah sikapnya maka akan lebih baik bagiku saat ini," Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Jika Luhan tahu betapa buruknya sikap Sehun dulu, mungkin itu bahaya untuk hubungan mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktumu untuk menjengukku."

"Apa kau akan kembali?"

"Tentu. Aku merasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin."

...

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya kehilangan banyak waktu. Tidak sadarkan selama seminggu membuat ia masih bertransisi dari rasa kebingungan. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat dia cemas. Menerka keadaan Jongin adalah satu hal yang memenuhi pikirannya sedari tadi. Sempat ia berpikir untuk tak kembali lagi karena mungkin setelah ini dia akan berakhir di keadaan yang sama. Tapi setelah dia menimbang banyak hal, tidak ada salahnya untuk kembali karena dia tidak tahu mengapa dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Kyungsoo menggigiti kukunya seraya kakinya bergetar, itu adalah tanda bahwa dia memikirkan sesuatu dengan kencang.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali. Terlalu banyak kejanggalan yang harus dia ketahui. Kim Taeyon benar, ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakakan Jongin. Andaikan Jongin yang menenggak obat itu, mungkin saja dia sudah meninggal sekarang. Kyungsoo harus kembali.

Kyungsoo bingung ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan nanti di hadapan Minseok, dia curiga dengan laki-laki itu. Saat dia dan Luhan sampai di dalam mansion, dia tidak disambut Minseok melainkan Kim Taeyon.

Taeyon mendengar sebuah suara mobil yang memasuki halaman mansionnya. Dari kamar Jongin dia menengok ke bawah lalu ia berlari menuruni tangga kemudian sampai pada ruang tamu dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyon memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo, cemas dengan keadaan dia. "Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku mengabarinya. Dia yang memintamu kembali," Luhan berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Taeyon- _ssi_ , terimakasih memintaku kembali," ucap Kyungsoo pada Taeyon.

"Tidak-tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Justru meminta maaf, Kyung." Taeyon memberikan tatapan menyesal. "Sudah kubilang kau harus berhati-hati," bisiknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. T-tapi Jongin?" Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Kau harus melihat keadaanya." Taeyon menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk membawanya ke kamar Jongin.

Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas. Dia menatap lantai. Kata Luhan keadaan jongin tidak baik-baik saja sehingga Kyungsoo tidak berani melihatnya. Dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah berakhir dengan baik.

"Lihat dia, Kyung." Taeyon mendorong kursi roda Jongin. Kyungsoo mendekat dan akhirnya berani menatapnya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Luhan melihat lelehan di sudut mata Kyungsoo. Telinga lelaki itu memerah.

"Kau bilang dia tidak baik-baik saja tadi!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada Luhan dan terkesan merajuk.

"E-eh... kejutan!" jawab Luhan terbata-bata.

Airmatanya keluar bukan karena dia bersedih, pula bukan karena dia bahagia. Ini sebuah ironi bagaimana semua orang yang pernah penting di dalam hidupnya perlahan hilang satu-persatu. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo mengira Jongin bertambah buruk. Dia takut, dia sudah berpikir bahwa Jongin akan bertambah kurus kering dan kembali kepada kondisi awal mereka bertemu. Dia takut apabila memang dia pembawa sial untuk semua orang yang pernah ada di hidupnya. Tapi, ternyata kenyataan untungnya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Luhan berbohong tentang keadaan Jongin yang tidak baik-baik saja. Jongin lebih baik, sangat baik malah.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin setelah ia menyeka air di sudut matanya. Mata Jongin berkedip. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan cara yang berbeda karena dia menatapnya dalam. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa pipi Jongin tidak lagi tirus, tubuhnya mulai berisi, meskipun di bawah matanya masih ada lingkar hitam.

"B-bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menatap Taeyon.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, Kyung. Dia benar-benar berubah dari awal aku meninggalkannya bersamamu. Saat aku kembali, dia sudah bisa makan dari mulutnya." Taeyon menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku menelepon Taeyon segera setelah kau pergi, Kyung. Kami menghentikan pengobatannya saat kami tahu kau masuk rumah sakit. Dia belum bisa berbicara, tapi setidaknya merespon perkataan kami," jelas Luhan.

"Aku baru saja selesai menyuapinya sup. Lihat." Taeyon terlihat sangat senang. Dia bahkan menunjukkan mangkuk sup yang isinya sudah habis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Perasaan bahagia dari Taeyon sampai padanya. Luhan juga terlihat senang dengan perkembangan Jongin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin menatapnya sedari tadi. Kyungsoo mengambil tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Hai, Jongin."

...

Saat ini pekerjaan Kyungsoo akan lebih berat karena Minseok dipindah tugaskan ke Mansion yang lainnya. Kyungsoo baru tahu jika keluarga Kim memiliki tiga mansion mewah, satu di Gangnam, dan dua di Yongsan. Yang mereka tempati ini adalah mansion di Gangnam. Minseok dipindahkan ke Yongsan karena Taeyon tidak percaya dengan lelaki itu, sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, sekarang tugas Kyungsoo ditambah harus mengawasi semua makanan dan obat Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk pada pinggiran ranjang. Dia membetulkan letak _beanie_ Jongin. Di luar sedang terjadi topan, pertanda sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba. Kyungsoo menutup semua jendela di kamar itu dan menyalakan musik instrumental dari ponselnya untuk memberikan suasana tenang.

Rasa benci Kyungsoo pada Jongin hilang sama sekali, dia juga sulit untuk mempercayainya. Dia berpikir, terus berpikir dan mencapai kesimpulan. Sebenarnya, dia hanya menyalahkan Jongin atas semua yang terjadi. Jongin pasti tidak berniat mencelakakan seorangpun. Jongin hanya melakukan satu kesalahan saja meskipun itu sangat menyakitkan. Kyungsoo yakin, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang menyebabkan Jongin melakukan kekerasan seksual itu padanya dulu. Apa Jongin benar-benar cemburu terhadap Sohyun? Tapi bukankah mereka sahabat? Seharusnya Jongin tidak merusak kebahagiaannya. Seharusnya Jongin ikut bahagia.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dan mengusir ingatan masa lalu. Bukankah semuanya telah berakhir dan sekarang adalah hal yang harus dihadapi.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan mendudukkannya di ranjang. Dia terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ini baru seminggu, tapi tubuh Jongin sudah mulai berisi.

"Apa kau mengingatku?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menatap matanya. Jongin tidak membalas. Matanya tidak lagi kosong. Dia membalas tatapan mata Kyungsoo seolah berbicara, tapi balasan yang ada hanya kedipan mata ringan. Kyungsoo menghela, ini akan memakan waktu yang lama sampai lelaki di hadapannya pulih. Namun, setidaknya Jongin sudah lebih baik.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu. Ayam? Apa kau masih menyukai ayam?" Kyungsoo mengusap rambutnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyungsoo kembali berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan memasakkanmu ayam."

Kyungsoo berada di dapur, mengambil beberapa bahan makanan mentah dari kulkas. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk. Apron berwarna biru dia kenakan. Kyungsoo terlihat bingung saat mencari dimana letak alat-alat seperti blender dan pisau.

"Kau ingin memasak, Kyung? Kenapa tidak suruh _Ahjuma_ saja?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan suara tiba-tiba yang berasal dari belakangnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"A-ah, Taeyon- _ssi_. Iya. Aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu karena Jongin sudah bisa makan."

"Wah, kau suka memasak? _Daebak_. Aku sebagai wanita jadi merasa hina." Taeyon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, Taeyon- _ssi_."

"Hahaha, tidak apa, Kyung. Aku hanya bercanda. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Taeyon- _ssi_. Panggil aku Noona seperti Jongin memanggilku. Noona okay?" Taeyon mendekat pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"B-baiklah, Noona." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersipu.

"Oh, ya ampun kau imut sekali. Lihat pipimu memerah." Taeyon mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo malah terlihat sedih. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu gemas denganmu. Kau menggemaskan seperti Jongin," katanya hati-hati.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Taeyon Noona. Aku hanya teringat dengan Noona-ku," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Noona-mu?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Noona-ku menghilang sekitar setahun yang lalu." Gara-gara banyaknya hal yang dia alami, Kyungsoo lupa untuk mencari kakak perempuannya. Saat teringat tentang itu lagi, membuatnya miris. Dia sudah mencoba mencari kemana-mana tetapi nihil.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal lebih lama di Seoul. Aku bisa membantumu."

"Terimakasih. Kau sangat baik, Taeyon Noona." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Dia bersyukur karena satu lagi orang baik masuk di kehidupannya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah sungkan padaku. Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Kau sangat membantu Jongin. Dan sekarang aku akan membantumu memasak." Taeyon mencubit kembali pipi Kyungsoo lalu membantu Kyungsoo mencari peralatan yang ia butuhkan, kemudian mereka malah berakhir memasak bersama.

...

Satu bulan berlalu dan semuanya berjalan mulus. Kondisi Jongin mulai membaik. Tubuh lelaki itu semakin berisi, rambutnya tumbuh menghitam, dan kata Taeyon Jongin sudah berbicara padanya. Namun, pada Kyungsoo tidak meskipun Kyungsoo yang sering bersamanya.

Kyungsoo selalu mengurus Jongin nyaris dua puluh empat jam. Saat lelaki itu tidak bisa tidur, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya supaya Jongin tenang. Ketika Jongin berteriak tanpa sebab, Kyungsoo selalu ada untuk memeluknya. Kyungsoo melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Jongin akhir-akhir ini beraroma floral karena Kyungsoo memakaikannya _body lotion_. Kyungsoo mengurus Jongin seperti mengurus bayi.

Saat itu malam hari. Kyungsoo sudah memandikan Jongin, menyuapinya makan malamnya, dan memberinya obat serta vitamin. Dia bersiap untuk menunggu Jongin tertidur. Jadi, ini menjadi kebiasaan. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Kyungsoo akan duduk di samping Jongin sambil membaca buku. Sedangkan Jongin berbaring di sisinya. Dia selalu menatap Kyungsoo sampai matanya lelah kemudian tertidur sendiri. Jongin masih memiliki ketakutan terhadap kegelapan, oleh sebab itu terkadang dia masih suka histeris tiba-tiba meski tidak separah dulu. Tapi, Kyungsoo selalu ada disana. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin akan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Malam itu lampu mati, Jongin yang belum tertidur langsung berteriak. Buku yang Kyungsoo pegang langsung terlempar ke lantai. Biasanya lampu _emergency_ langsung menyala, tapi malam itu tidak. Jongin meremas lengannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyungsoo.

"Ta-takut..." Suara lirih menyentak Kyungsoo. Dia mengusap punggung Jongin sembari mencari ponselnya.

"Halo, _Ahjussi_. Bisakah kau cepat periksa _genset_ di belakang? Tuan Muda kumat. Ya. Terimakasih." Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya setelah dia menelepon kepala keamanan di rumah itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Dia menyalakan lampu senter dari ponsel dan berkata pelan pada Jongin, "tenang. Ada aku disini."

Tubuh Jongin bergetar, dia ketakutan. Kyungsoo merasakan bajunya basah karena Jongin menangis. Jongin berhenti berteriak, tapi menangis sampai napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kyungsoo menatapnya lirih. Sampai detik ini belum ada yang menceritakan mengapa Jongin bisa sebegitu takutnya dengan kegelapan.

Saat lampu kembali menyala, Jongin masih menangis. Hidungnya basah oleh ingus, matanya membengkak, napasnya tersendat, dan pipinya memerah. Kyungsoo sedih melihatnya.

Dering ponsel mengganggunya, "Halo. Ya, Taeyon Noona? Tidak apa-apa. Jongin sudah tenang. Iya, baiklah." Lalu dia menutup telepon itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Saat ini nyaris tengah malam dan Jongin masih terjaga dengan wajah seperti bayi sehabis menangis. Kyungsoo mengambil selimut. Dia sangat mengantuk, jadi dia ikut berbaring di samping Jongin.

"Jongin. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua mata Jongin dengan tangannya perlahan. "Saat kau menutup mata, aku ada di sampingmu."

Kemudian Kyungsoo membuka membuka tangannya. "Lihat, saat kau membuka mata, aku masih ada di sampingmu." Setelah itu Kyungsoo mengeratkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jadi, jangan takut."

...

Pertengahan musim gugur sangat indah, langit berwarna biru cerah, dan udara tidak terlalu panas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat daun Pohon Ginko berguguran dan memberi kesan dramatis yang indah. Dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, dia bisa menghirup udara yang sangat damai.

Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk melihat rumahnya karena terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kaki dirumah itu adalah sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo khawatir jika rumah mungil itu menjadi lebih tidak terawat. Dugaannya benar, saat dia sampai di rumah itu debu sudah menebal dan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana. Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu rumahnya, tetapi dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah surat yang terselip dibawah pintu. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mulai membaca.

Keningnya berkerut. Kyungsoo membaca surat itu sampai dua kali untuk memastikan bahwa yang dibacanya benar adanya. Kyungsoo membolak-balik surat itu, kemudian membalik amplopnya. Beberapa foto berhamburan. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya seraya tidak percaya. Surat itu berasal dari Beijing. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ketua panti asuhan disana mengabarkan bahwa mereka menemukan bayi terlantar di dekat panti asuhan tersebut dengan alamat Kyungsoo yang tertera pada sebuah kertas.

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan jantungnya berdegub. Dia melebarkan mata bulatnya, melihat foto bayi yang begitu mirip dengan wajahnya. Seorang bayi perempuan yang bahkan belum satu tahun. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghamili siapapun. Jadi, bayi siapa ini? Dia teringat sesuatu, dia tersentak dan tidak sengaja memekik,

"Noona!"

...

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat memasuki rumahnya. Dia langsung menyuruh supir untuk kembali ke mansion Jongin. Kyungsoo menggigiti kuku jempolnya sambil masih berpikir. Ketika sampai di mansion tersebut dia langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Taeyon disana.

Kyungsoo meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena dia berlari terlalu cepat. Dia ingin segera mengabarkan tentang kakaknya. Tapi, ruang tamu itu suasananya terasa berbeda. Ada seorang lelaki duduk di sofa itu. Mungkin itu adalah tamu Taeyon. Namun, saat lelaki itu berbalik, Kyungsoo merasa familiar.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" Taeyon tersenyum ramah padanya sambil memperhatikan napas Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah dan melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kemarilah, Kyungsoo-ya. Kenalkan, dia adalah sepupu jauh kami. Namanya Kim Jongdae."

Amplop yang Kyungsoo pegang berceceran di lantai.

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 05: Medication End-**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Note:**

Aku minta maaf karena baru update sekarang. Ga tau kenapa aku ga pede banget publish chapter ini. Bener-bener ga pede :( aku sampe writer's block dan guling-guling di lantai. Sebenernya aku sudah menyelesaikan setengahnya sejak setahun yang lalu tapi baru benar-benar selesai seminggu yang lalu. Aku ga sempat edit typo dsb. Aku mau muntah sekarang karena aku kelamaan liat laptop. Aku serius.

Btw, apa kalian bisa nebak alur cerita ini bakal gimana? Hehe aku udah ngeluarin semua tokohnya. Maapin kalo panjang kek sinetron. XD

Aku berterimakasih sama semua yang riview, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Aku baca satu-satu riview kalian dan itu membuat aku senang. Biasanya tuh aku update fanfic sebelum hari pentingku karena riview kalian membangkitkan semangat. Makasih buat author-author kaisoo lainnya yang udah baca dan riview cerita ini. ILY.

Dan untuk yang menagih ff ini di pm ffn, di grup, dm instagram, dan bahkan sampe nge chat di line, aku sangat hargai kalian. Makasih sudah mengingatkan dan menunggu aku yang pemalas ini. Dan khusus buat EMI yang sering neror aku.. awas aja kalo kamu gak riview panjang-panjang ya..harus panjang pokoknya. sepanjang... jalan kenangan...hm

Mianhae, saranghae, gomawo. Spesial 5K buat kalian. Semoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini. Aku tunggu riviewnya.

See ya

28/03/2017 00:47


End file.
